The Butterfly's Broken Wings
by ComicMarshHero
Summary: Icezika. Messed up and constantly changing life. what more can an ordinary girl ask for? or can i say not so ordinary from the beginning. Apologies for any OOC that may occur in time. DeidaraXOC
1. Time Falls

First Naruto Fic. Go easy on me.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Soft Curved Figure. Red Hair Tied Into A Spiky High Ponytail. Green cat eyes.

I am Icezika Minaki. Call me Ice-chan. Known for my Icy attitude that matches my name. I live in a modern century. I'm a trained shinobi. I am able to turn translucent and invisible. My mom and dad look at me like I'm some super star. Wonder why huh? So you may be thinking. In a modern society, how can there be shinobis? Well. It just so happened that my mom and dad as this weird tradition to turn the whole family into ninjas. Which means I can only have a ninja boyfriend which I will not. Ditto the husband.

I started to train since I was three. I've learnt lots of skill and I apply them in my life. I can sprint long distances, jump very high and have superb aiming skills. Not to mention a personal fan club I would desperately want to disband. But of course I don't miss out on technology. I have a mini Tv that runs on solar energy and "Po-Co Skates" which I invented. Basically it has a spring like structure and since I can pump chakara into my legs. I can go far and high. And don't forget the trusty backpack where I throw all my junk into.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Just yesterday I moved into my new house away from the mountains which means I have to go to school by train. Oh go me. I have a square room just enough for a bed, a closet and a door. Some life. But there is this eerie thing about my closet.

It has a hole in it.

I don't know what lurks down that bottomless pit and I don't plan on finding out. However, due to my disgusting habit of sleep walking. I've most gloriously fallen into the death pit in my bedroom. I have found myself the next day in an olden room, which is MUCH I repeat MUCH bigger than my room. And hey. I have my bag pack with me. What an awesome discovery.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Why are all these people staring at me? Do I look weird in my Jim Jams? I know it looks stupid you know! Oh My God. I Think I've Fallen into the past.

"where am I?" I managed to say

"Konoha." The orange haired guy said to me.

"In Japan?" Too bad I'm no good in geography

"no. just Konoha." The boy replied.

Oh great. I am in big trouble.

"Naruto-Kun." Some guy say. "don't harass the girl"

"Hai… Sensei…" The boy replied

Oh Wow. The guy is so cool! I think his a shinobi. Wait. I need to find out more about this place. I got up. And got pushed back down by a girl. Got back up again. Push back down

Up

Down

Up

Down

Up

"OH QUIT IT ALREADY!" I had to yell

"but your injured!" the Pink haired girl said. "and you have to get into some reasonable clothes." She stared at me. Probably attempting to hold back a giggle.

"but I'm not dirty." I had to calm down

But seconds before I could forgive her.

X-SPLASH-X

"now your dirty." She replied sweetly.

I officially hate her.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They very brutally stuffed me into this piece of clothing. Its striking green. Great. Kill the green insect. Kill me now. I feel raped and molested and stared at.

I learnt their names though.

Pinky Sakura

Orange Boy Naruto

The Cool Guy Kakashi

Somehow I have appeared in Sakura's closet. Yes. The freaking closet again. And when I tried to kick my attacker, A.K.A, Naruto, had "accidentally" knocked me out. Oh. So that's why she said I was hurt.

I tried to tell them that I had traveled back in time but they just won't believe me. But they agreed to show me around. –Scream!- Kimono Festival is coming up soon. Their going to buy me a Kimono! I've never worn one before but they looked really pretty in the shops back home.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They bought me one! It beautiful! I'm going to be wearing it tonight! How about that? It's black! My favourite colour! Its hug my top figure and the "skirt" is kinda short. They told me to wear Nettings. I'm ok with that. The sleeves are so long!! Ahhhh. Pretty pretty…

"are you ok?" Sakura looked at me.

"yeah. I'm just thinking of how pretty the Kimono is!" I had to cheer

"well… you have to be careful!there are many perverts around here…" She smiled at me.

"I can defend myself." I smiled back at her.

"really?! Then spar with me!" Naruto pounced on me.

"o…ok… But..you got to get off me. You. _Squeezing me._" I almost suffocated

--Training grounds --

"I'll beat you!" Naruto screamed at me.

He jumped at me. I ducked and tripped him. "you have to be stronger than that." I ask broadly.

"don't let your guard down." Kakashi warned me

Suddenly I surrounded by many Narutos

They.Were.Armed

"No fair!" I screamed at Kakashi "I have no Weapons!"

"Your going to lose!" the Narutos chanted

"As If!!" I mumbled

I grabbed some chopsticks and threw them at the duplicates. They disappeared. I knew it.

It made it an effort to now use any invisible or translucent techniques. Well they just come to me. Its not some technique.

I clapped my hand together. Did some hand signs. Pushed my hands to the ground and thought the ground came a ground coffin and "a few" spikes. I got him cornered.

"Ahhhhhh. Don't kill me!!" Naruto wined

Kakashi stared at me. Sakura stared at me.

"what?" I didn't know what they were talking about.

"that was an S Ranked move." Kakashi pointed out

"and you 'killed' the duplicates with chopsticks" Sakura finished.

"the Akatsuki will be after you." Kakashi warned.

"we must hide you." Sakura said urgently

"can someone get me out of here?!" Naruto screamed

Ok. Now there is a Not So Secret Evil organization after me. How bad can life here get?! Heck. I'm wearing the kimono tonight. Nothing can dampen my spirits!

ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Actually i got the COMPLETED story in my documents. i just wanted to know if it was good enough a story line to be published.

IS THE WORLD READY FOR MY STORY??


	2. Kidnapped

Lalala! Update again

--ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox--oxoxoxoxo--

Pretty lights. Crowded streets. Bustling stalls. Sweet food and local delights. It is officially heaven. I'm in my kimono. And Sakura is in hers. I have to admit we looked pretty. I bought lots of sweet foods. Malt candy. And honey coated apples. I love this place.

X-BOOM-X

X-Scream-X

X-BOOM-X

Oh no. now their going to stampede. "Run Run Run!" Naruto screamed at me. I automatically did and was pushed into a small hole with some children in it. There was a blood curdling scream then silence.

"aren't you that girl that appeared Sakura-Chan's closet?" the boy asked innocently.

"I think so…" I mumbled.

"your S Ranked right?" A girl said

"that's what they say…"

"then go!" they pushed me out.

I stumbled on the street. sheesh! kids these days... I was "suffering" from sugar rush so I was rather drowsy.

"hmm?"

I twirled around. "hmm??" I replied

Before me was a blond guy. He wore a huge cloak with red clouds on it.

"your going to face me hmm?" he said

"you want to fight me?" I asked

"talk about yourself hmm." He mumbled.

"I wont answer that question."

"why?"

"because its not even one."

The man was irritated. He threw a clay figurine it me. It flapped its wings.

"this looks pretty familiar." I pondered over it for a while.

"_Katsu!_" the man shouted.

"ohhh. That thing." I jumped up but the impulse of the explosion was too strong. I was blown upwards but before I could hit the ground head first, I flipped and landed on all fours. I got up.

"your not bad. But too bad. Your going to die here hmm." The man smirked.

"I wont." I said in a bored tone.

The Man looked surprised. "not if I have Chopsticks!!" I said and started to laugh like a crazy women. The man did a anime sweat drop. "whats your name lady?"

"Its Icezika. Yours?" I twirled the chopstick around my finger.

"Deidara. I've come for the Kyubi Kid."

"whatever your looking for your not getting it." I hopped from tree too tree.

"oh? Your thinking your better than me hmm?" Deidara smirked

"you cant beat my chopsticks" I licked the weapon in my hand.

Deidara threw a few more of those flappy things at me. I shot them down with the chopsticks and hopped nearer. He threw the things at me. I ducked and got nearer. I Charged at him. He stuffed his hand into a bag.

"ohh.. so that's his weapon…" I thought to myself.

"you think your chopsticks can kill me hmm?" Deidara smirked "give it up. Their not even sharp hmm."

I dropped, skidded under him. Grabbed his bag of whatever was inside. Got up and shouted "HOME RUN!"

"you've eaten too much candy." Deidara tried to pounce on me.

"how did you know??" I eyed him.

He gave me a face and pounced on me again. I easily ducked. I kicked him. He went quite a distance.

"you attack from afar which means your weak in hand to hand combat." I commented.

Deidara got up. Gosh his quick. He charged at me. I did some hand signs and slammed my hands to the ground. "The people with the radius of 20 Meters please stand back."

"_Sei!"_ I shouted

Immediately the ground shook and water shot up from the ground under Deidara's feet. The impact sent him flying.

I stared at where he went till his figure disappeared. "that was record breaking far. I wonder how much he weighs."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Deidara landed in the woods with an -Oofh!-

"Gawd that hurt!" He thought to himself "who is the girl?!"

"A girl beat you." Sasori chuckled "your weak."

"Danna! She was a girl hmm!" Deidara tried to reason.

"then why cant you knock he unconscious?" Sasori said sarcastically.

"oh no." Deidara paled.

"what?" Sasori asked

"I think Konoha has an S ranked now."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I need to find the toilet. I cant believe they don't have toilets in the house itself!! And they have public baths… huh? Their all closed now!! Oh no. don't tell me I have to go pee in the woods!!

Ok. I'll go.

20 minutes later

Ok. I've walked from this way and then I have to turn this way. Er. No this way. Wait I've been here before! Oh no. now I'm lost. Breathe… I'll find my way out some how.

-XRUSTLEX-

Eek. What was that. A wolf? Nono. Don't eat me! I don't taste nice! No it walks. Oh no. a pervert like what Sakura said. I'm going to be raped!

-XRUSTLEX-

Its getting closer. Why cant I move? No if I run I'll get more lost. Maybe the guy is a nice guy and he'll show me the way back.

-XRUSTLEX-

Oh maybe it's a girl! Eh heh heh.

-XRUSTLEX-

I CANT BRING MYSELF TO BELIEVE THIS! -lifts hand-

-SMACK-

"OUCH!"

Huh?

"that hurt hmm!"

I remember this voice.

"Who are you hmm?!"

-reach for hand- -grab- -flip- -THUD-

"OUCH!"

"You!" I whispered at Deidara.

"you again?!" Deidara looked pissed

"do you know the way to Konoha?" I asked in a sweet voice

"after what you did to me you expect me to bring you back hmm?!" Deidara was about to jump away.

"ok ok I'm sorry." I apologized

He stared at me for a moment. "ok" he smirked "but it'll be a long ride hmm."

"ride?" I looked at him

He picked me up bridal style. Threw a clay bird on the ground and it turned into a huge duplicate. He hopped on board. I think I just did something really wrong here.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a long ride.

"you can put me down now."

"…"

A few minutes later or so I thought.

I woke up to a cold prison cell. No. it was worst than that. It was cold damn and dusty all at the same time.

"your awake hmm."

"where am I?" I was sore all over.

"in the Akatsuki prison cell hmm."

"oh."

"your not angry hmm?"

"no."

"why not hmm?"

"…" I decided to not talk to a guy like him. I could escape anytime. But I'll just stay here for a while. There's nothing to do at Konoha anyway. Unless they don't feed me I'll escape. I'll give them one day.

I have my solar Tv with me. Yes I carry my back pack around all the time. I plugged my earpiece in and listened to the program that was on. This was not so bad after all.

"Are you there hmm?"

I didn't want to talk to him.

"hello?"

I'm concentrating on the show.

"your not dead are you?"

Oh! Here comes the ending!

"Ice-chan?"

"shut it your ruining the ending!" I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"the ending?"

I'll stay quiet. Maybe he'll think he was hearing things.

-click- his opening the door.

"what are you doing with a book hmm?" Deidara stared at me

"this is not a book. It's a textbook." I said intelligently

"what do you do with it hmm?" he tried to be nice

"…" I continued to read while I listened to the ending. Wow multi tasking

"don't ignore me Ice-chan." Deidara was trying to make friends?

"wow.. what a nice ending…" The ending was beautiful…

"your going on about the ending again hmm…" Deidara looked bored.

"don't call me Ice Chan!" I was annoyed " its Icezika!" I tried to give him a death glare.

"don't do that you look funny hmm…" He laughed at me.

"Deidara? What are you doing?! Get out of there now!" A voice shouted.

"coming Sasori danna!" Deidara shouted after him. "if you not doing to talk then I don't really care hmm." He sounded like a small kid.

Whatever I Don't Really Care

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mood Swings. Tsk Tsk...


	3. Escape

We write again.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

My world

_Branch out _

Family Mom Dad And Lucy, My Lovely Dog

_Branch out _

School Isuka, Hinaka and Shino

_Branch out _

My Life No boyfriend No relationship No life.

_Branch Out_

My First Kiss The boy I like

Black or Blond Hair?

Nice Guy

Handsome

I stared at my Mind Map. My Tv had ran out of solar energy and they haven't fed me for days. Darn they forgot about me.

Hungry.

No food

No more energy to read my textbooks

Maybe I should steal some food from the kitchen…

No! I wont eat their stinking food.

-click-

The door is opening! Eh? It's Deidara?

"oi. You want to go eat hmm?"

"Yes?" I scrambled to my feat.

He lead me to the dining room. They gave me plain rice. That was all. It was only a small bowl. They expect me to eat this only?

"after this we're going to invade a small village hmm." Deidara watched me as I ate.

"do I play a part?" I said in a bored tone.

"you kill everyone in it hmm" He turned to walk away

"I'm not going to kill anyone" I said simply

"Its an order hmm!" He shouted at me

"As if I'll follow!" I chewed

He slapped me "It's either to kill or get killed in that village. So it's still your choice. and get rid of that attitude of yours."

He threw me into my -ahem- room and slammed the door shut.

I stared at the door. Kill people? I've not done that before. I wont do something like that. Not now not ever. He thinks I'll follow?

Hah. lets see whos boss around here.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Next day oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was tied up and placed on his clay bird. He and his "Danna" was standing and I was lying on my belly all tied up.

"we've reached hmm." Deidara sounded excited. Damn that sadist to hell.

He threw me roughly to the ground and cut my ropes.

"walk" He said. He pushed me. I'm going to walk the plank now? who does he think he is? spongebob squarepants? When we got in the village,

"over there!" a villager shouted

"looks like we were expected hmm" He threw a bomb in that direction.

He slammed his hand together

"No!" I tried to stop him

"_Katsu!"_

-XBOOMX-

Screams were heard. It was the first time I saw people die.

"I told you already hmm. It's either you kill or get killed." He smirked and threw another bomb.

A villager lurched at me with knifes. I ducked and kicked his knifes off. I wielded them. In a hurry to defend myself from the many attackers my reflex action was to slash the attackers. I spread my arms, pumped chakara into them and did a swift turn. The round circle of men surrounding me fell. All screaming in pain. Blood splashed on my face. I've killed people. I'm a murderer I licked the blood on my finger. Blood. Taboo? You only taste blood when you kill right?

A few meters away I saw Deidara throw a bomb over. I swiftly jumped on the roof of the nearest house. The bomb exploded and more screams were heard. "no…" I started crying. Deidara appeared by my side. "I already told you. It's either you kill or get killed. That's what the Akatsuki does. You better get used to this" He smiled, threw another bomb in the direction of a crowd of villagers and jumped into the flames.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was silent all the way back to the hideout.

"You ok?" Sasori asked mockingly

I ignored him. When we got back they threw me into my cell for me to "reflect" on what I have done.

_I've killed someone mother._ I'm so sorry. I've killed so many. I miss my family. I miss my room. I want to train with dad again. I want to have fun back in my world. I want to play with Lucy again. That girl must really miss me…

"not eating again hmm?" Deidara peaked though the door. "it's been three days. We don't want an anoxic member.

"I'm not your member." I replied coldly.

"you've killed for us." Deidara smiled "so your part of us now."

"No." I replied

"your so cold again hmm?" Deidara frowned "well. Lets see if you have enough energy to dodge this bomb." He threw one of his clay figures at me. _"Katsu"_ I stared at the explosion. Seemed so slow in my eyes. The impact threw me back. I hit my head and I blacked out.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I woke up I was blood soaked. Lying in my jail cell. I felt broken everywhere. Bones and heart. I hate myself.

"you awake already hmm?" Deidara was at the door

Oh great DeJa Vu . "sure. Throw a bomb at me." I was monotone

"I just wanted to get you to eat hmm…" He almost sounded like he was worried.

I didn't reply. He felt him advance. I turned translucent. I wont let him touch me. Contaminate me with he is disgusting germs. He tried to touch me. As expected his hand went though. He looked surprised.

"are you feeling ok Ice-chan?" He asked

"awesome" I replied sarcastically

"are you sure?" He waved his hand at my neck.

"quit it." I moved further into the darkness. And turned back to normal.

He tried to touch me again and found it was ok again. "you seem ok now.." he was dumb folded. "are you hungry?"

"No." and turned my back to face my blood stained mind map.

"I don't want to throw a bomb at you again Ice-chan." Deidara said seriously

"go ahead and throw a butterfly at me." I buried my head deeper into my tattered clothing "just make sure you kill me this time."

Deidara stood up. He walked a distance from me. He was really going to throw the bomb. He threw the clay butterfly. Not at me but the mind mapped wall. The impact threw me backwards but I didn't black out.

He stared at the wall and smiled at his art piece "if you wanted this you could have asked" he walked out just like that. But not before he kicked me hard making pain electrify me though my already shattered bones.

short tempered. Violent. Long hair. Blond. Stupid. Disgusting. Freak.

who can hate vocabulary? his everything i hate.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"She's not eating again." Deidara kicked the cupboard

"she's never going to eat if you keep throwing things like that to her." Sasori said

"Tobi will try!" Tobi took some food and skipped to Icezika's cell.

"as if she'll listen to you." Deidara spat

"She will!" Tobi cheered "Because Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara slapped himself on the head. "his never going to learn is he?!"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I hear footsteps. Someone's coming.

"Ice-chan?" a voice chimed and echoed in the room.

Not Deidara? "um. You are?"

"I'm Tobi!" I swore is his mask lit up "I brought you food!"

"why do you think I will eat?" I said coldly.

"Because Tobi is a good boy!!" I stared at him for a moment.

"a good boy?" I stared at him.

"Yeah!" he skipped over to me. I looked at him. I must have been hallucinating. I saw him in a dog's outfit. I loved dogs.

"KAWAIIII!" I screamed and hugged him. "Tobi is a good boy! your the only decent one around arent you??"

"Yay!" Tobi cheered

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tobi exited the cell.

"What did you bring back?" Deidara mocked

"Only a licked-clean plate!" Tobi walked pass him.

Deidara stared. "she ate the food?"

"Yep she even said I was cute!" Tobi washed the dishes

"you're lying." Deidara did not believe him.

"she even smiled at me!" Tobi hummed a tune. "I'm going to give her food tomorrow. She promised she'll eat."

Deidara sent him a death glare. "I sense jealousy." Sasori smirked.

"Am Not!" Deidara yelled and stomped out not before he stopped at Icezika's cell.

-click-

Someone's here! "Tobi-kun?"

Icezika crept out of her corner with a bright smile on her face. Only to see Deidara.

"oh its only you."

"oh so it's Tobi-kun now eh?" Deidara clenched his fist.

"what's wrong. His nice." I turned to walked back to my cozy corner.

"then we'll see how nice he will be when we invade Konoha tomorrow. Tobi would be going. We'll see how nice he would be then." Deidara Smirked and exited the cell.

I knew that was coming. Everyone in the Akatsuki kills. Tobi kills. But I won't.

"you so shallow." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. he just ignored it.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"till you've killed someone don't even talk to me." Deidara said coldly. He jumped off the bird first.

-XSCREAMX-

-XBOOMX-

Tobi does not physically kill.

-XSCREAMX-

He tortures.

-XSCREAMX-

No one in Akatsuki can be called "Kawaii"

-XBOOMX-

Because…

-XSCREAMX-

Because they are all murderous

I tried to isolate myself from all the people but I still managed to kill an ANBU. I stared down at his now lifeless face. "I'm sorry" I managed to mutter.

Then I caught sight of an orange haired kid and the pink haired wonder. They were fighting. For their lives. "Ice-Chan!" Sakura spotted me. She ran over to me. I tried to go over but was caught byDeidara's firm grip. When she got close enough to touch me I saw something zip pass me.

"Are you ok Ice-chan?" she asked, obviously not noticing the Akatsuki member holding me by my waist.

"Save Me." Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I felt Deidara smile.

"_Katsu!" _

The clay figure exploded beside her. she was thrown backwards.

Naruto caught sight of me. I heard him scream my name. but all I could do was mutter.

"save me…" I'm so weak. So skilled yet so weak.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was left in my cell for a few hours.

"Ice-chan?" I turned my expressionless eyes were pain and dark. The bright green had turned into a light grey colour. I stared at him. Not daring to talk or move. He was advancing. I took out a knife I stole from a stall. I attempted to stab him. Due to my lack of energy. My actions and movements were weak and my body was frail after all the huge blows he had given me with his bombs.

He ducked and caught me by the wrist.

"so this time you stole?" He smirked at me.

I froze. Not only am I a murderer, I'm a thief. By reading my facial expressions he could tell he had hit the nail on my head. He dropped my and I fell to the ground like a rag doll. I must escape. I Have To.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's been three days. They have not fed me and Deidara has not visited. I reckoned that they would not come for me today.

In my free time I had carved a circle big enough for me to sit in the middle. I sat and did some complicated hand signs and slammed my hands together. The circle started to glow.

In the hallway Deidara saw the light and slowly walked to Icezika's cell. Curiously.

_To Konoha _

The light shone brighter

Deidara slowly opened the metal door. he stared at me. it took him three seconds of him to realize i was about to escape. he dashed toward the far end of the room where i stationed myself. I turned to face him in shock. My emotionless eyes still streaming with tears. His face was pale and his one eye widened when he saw my fingers fade. At that time I started to mentally pray that he would not reach me in time to stop the ritual.

_Faster_

I pleaded with my chakara.

"Ice!" I heard him shout as he advanced towards me with his unholy speed.

_Hurry!_

I mentally shouted.

A bright light exploded and I started to fade fully.

"thank goodness…" I whispered. I was translucent by the time he reached me. His eyes were pleading with me to stay and not go. I shook my head, closed my eyes and let the rest of myself fade away. "you were never really worth anything." I spat with every ounce of spite in my voice. the tone was enough to make any boy in my class cry. but he  
just dropped to his knees and tried to grab what was left of me. A useless attempt to bring me back.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

ok. updated the next chapter.


	4. Rejoyce! I'm Home!

I update again

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I appeared in the streets of Konoha. The villagers were surprised and ran away from me. The place was a mess and i was a bloodified mess.

"Ice-chan?" I heard the voice of Naruto

I shuddered and tried to run but was caught in his grasp. "where were you?" He questioned.

"get away from me!" I tore away from him

He looked surprised. I used as much power as my leg could master to get to the Hokage's tower.

"Don't go!" I heard him scream after me.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ice-chan?" Tsunade looked at me when I crashed in from the window. "how have to been?"

"awesome" I sulked

"why?" She asked

"I escaped the Akatsuki." I tried to smile "and that darned suicide bomber."

Tsunada smiled she tried to come closer to me.

"don't move" I said coldly. She froze.

I dropped to my knees. She was very surprised. "what are you doing?!" She protested "get up!"

"how is Sakura –chan?" I asked

"she's still unconscious" Tsunade sighed.

"please tell her I'm sorry when she gets up." I was cold again

Tsunada was surprised by my statement. I could tell by her gasp.

"so before she wakes up please kill me." Tears started to flow down my face. "One who has taken a life must die." I presented the knife to her. "Please. Please kill me."

"I wont do such a thing." I felt her turn.

"I said kill me!" I screamed at her. "for the honour of my family. I will not kill. As an honourable shinobi I will not pull people down with me. So let death befall on me." I dropped the knife. I felt a presence beside me. Then I blacked out.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Icezika-chan_

_Icezika-chan…_

I opened my eyes. Maybe I'll open my eyes and it was all a dream.

Oh.

Sakura stared at me.

"are you ok?" I asked her. I felt a huge stone with the words "Guilt" Engraved on it drop on my head.

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled

"I'm so so so so sorry!" I apologized "Please forgive me…"

"it's ok. It was not your fault." Sakura smiled a brighter smile. "I know you would not do such a thing. Not all S Ranked ninja's would kill for a living."

"thanks." I lit up. " I know! I'll help with the repairs. Can I?"

"Sure!" she said brightly

I spent the whole day cleaning up. Cutting and hammering. I made "Po-Co skates" for everyone so they could go around easier. I took a beep breath. It's been a while since I last did so much work. Or seen so much sunlight. My hair was not that dry fizzy bundle and my eyes was my normal cat eye green.

I felt full of energy and I ran around to pull carriages and carriages full of wood and food supplies.

_Ice-chan?_

I froze I remember that voice.

_Where are you now Ice-chan?_

Deidara?

"Far from you." I thought back

_It's me Deidara._

"I can tell by your irritating voice." I shoved a pile of wood into a villagers arms

_I will go if you tell me where you are._

"I Wont Go Back" I danced back to my pile of wood.

"Ice!" Sakura called "i got more wood ready for collection!

_It'll be ok if you just go back now. _

"You think i'm stupid dont you?" I thought "Coming!" I shouted towards Sakura.

"If your not going to get out of my head right now. you'll come down with a massive headache once this communication is over" I silently growled under my breath.

_how you gonna do that?_

"like this." i slammed and hands on my head and pumped charaka into my head.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deidara flung his head back and held it there. he wined for a while till the pain subsided.

"she just kicked me out of her head hmm." Deidara grumbled.

"your harassing her." Sasori stringed his puppets "and she's busy."

"Konoha." Deidara started "she's in Konoha"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"if i find you you are dead Deidara Baka!" i thought

_Sure. I'll go to Konoha now. How about that hmm?_

_"Stop evesdropping!" i was furious _

_Ok hmm._

"Good!" I sighed if relief

_i'll go there to find you._

_"_what the? hey! hey! i'm playing repair man here!!"

"..."

oh joy

"h…how is the repairs?" I stumbled "ok I guess?"

"we finally finished!" Sakura turned and hugged me.

"oh no." I space out for a while. "I'll go do night duty tonight!"

"Are you sure?" Sakura gave me a face and looked worried

Before she knew it I was already out the door.

"if I stand here you wont come." I said confidently to myself

3 hours later.oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My eyes left heavy. It was about to close.

"No. I will not lose!" I perked up and drank the coffee that Sakura gave me from my back pack. "Instant coffee!" I cried "Bless the world!"

Another 4 hour later oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-XSNOREX-

"Kawaii." Deidara looked at her.

-XDroolX-

"ok. Now to take you back hmm." Deidara slid his arm under her.

-XSMACKX-

my hand landed on his face. right on the cheek.

"French fries, Hamburgers and Milkshakes uh huh huh huh…"

"she sleep talks too hmm." Deidara looked impressed.

"Boiled chicken, Roasted Chicken and Turkey Salad…"

-XBITEX-

Deidara froze on the spot. "Are you going to bite harder?" He hissed at her in pain.

-let go-

Deidara breathe a breath relief.

-XMUNCHX-

Deidara hissed in pain "You have fangs too?! No. Must. Not. Drop. Her." He tried to move but every time to do so she clawed him. "that hurts hmm!"

"You! Drop her!" A villager screamed at him

"I would love to hmm!" Deidara screamed at the villager.

Deidara Dropped me. It hurt.

"Ow…" I got up. "you really came?"

"you dared me hmm." He looked at his sleeve. "And bit me hmm."

"OK" I cheered. I took a knife out of my pocket. "Now to kill you."

"as if you can." He smirked "you still have a few broken bones in there hmm." He looked at me up and down and smiled "And I don't want to scar your body hmm."

"You perv!" I lurched at him. He jumped and tried to grab my wrist. I did some hand signs and –XPOOFX- many me(s)!

"You can be serious!" He wined

"Take one and risk taking the wrong one." I smiled at my cleverness.

"unfortunately, i dont really care if i hurt you or not. we'll just heal you when your back at the lair." He stared back at me.

"then run along then." I wanted to turn and leave.

"A tool and always a tool" He was going to turn and leave.

"I'm human too you know!" I flared up

"You certainly don't act like one hmm." He threw a clay bird on the ground.

"then don't come back for me if I'm not human!" I screamed at him.

He leaped on his now giant sized clay bird "you're not part of us really hmm. You're a tool. Akatsuki's tool."

At that time I was shocked at him sentence. I thought I liked him a little and that somewhere inside he was a nice guy. But really his not.

"_all this time. I killed people and was only recognized as a tool."_ I whispered to myself .

"Ice-Chan!" I heard a familiar voice call. "I think we've found your time portal!!"

"My time portal?" I repeated.

She stopped for a while "you come from the present right?" she sounded uncertain now.

"Oh yeah." How long has it been since I first dropped into this world?

"follow me then!" she hurried into her room.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I just realized that my room as a huge hole on the top too!" She sounded happy about her discovery "it even has a ladder leading up. Cool eh?"

"wow." I felt like I was going to cry. "I can finally go home!"

"your going now?" She sounded sad. "gosh we would really miss you…"

"I'll come back after a while." I gave her an assuring smile "don't worry."

I felt the room to get my back pack. Oh goody. After I climb up the tunnel I can finally go home! Mom, dad and Lucy here I come! Back to school and my blessed fanclub! Wait. Did I just bless my fanclub? Aw heck. I don't really care now. They can have my blessing for all I care!

I got all my things ready. Naruto and the gang was already there to bid me farewell. I looked up the tunnel. It was pitch black

"Gosh it looks like an awfully long way…" I said and saw their faces light up. "but I'll climb!" their smiles slumped down again.

I began. I climbed and climbed I got the hang of it for a while.

Ah! I see a light now! Uh. What's that long dangly thing over there?!

"Ice-chan!" I heard my mother's sobbing voice "If your down there please grab a hold of the rope!"

It's a rope! uh wait. understatement right? I pulled on it and I started to feel myself being lifted up.

"Ice-Chan!" my mother pounced on me and smooched me. "I missed you! Where have you been?!"

"you would never believe me" I was crying. I missed them so much.

"ouch!" I hissed.

"whats wrong?" My mother's caring voice asked.

"I think I need to go to the medical ninja." I said unconsciously

"Medical Ninja?" My mother looked at me for a while. "are you feeling alright?" she touched my forehead.

"oh. it's just a slang you know like how you say "Yo!" When you meet people?" i tried to look convincing. she stared at me. there goes my joke. parents can only believe things that are scientifically proven of told my the OLD and wise. "I think I need to go to the hospital." I lied "I went through I bad fall you know."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm free. I never felt so good in my life. There is a toilet in the house. Dad finally gives me real weapons and mom cooked my favourite dishes last night. I feel so loved. I feel… human again.

Of course I could not tell them I kill some people in the past. Thus erasing their family blood line but I told them lots of things about the Akatsuki and they just smiled and told me all these things were true but I was just reading a history book to pass my time in the hole. Parents. They never believe you. Ninjas or not. But mine... I sighed. Probably the best. I smiled throughout the dinner. My cousins were there to welcome me back. It was as if I just got married. My cheeks hurt tons but I refused to stop smiling. Because. I missed my family. I was just so glad I had one.

"One big happy family!" one of my aunts shouted raising the wine glass. Yay! I get to drink wine too!

Ixixixiixixixixixixixixixixixixixixi

A Family.

_Branch Out _

The joy and happiness of a unit.

Deidara stared at the wall that Icezika used to stay in.

"so this is what she thinks is a family?" He said to himself.

oxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

what do you think. all my chapters are these long btw.


	5. Politics Are Most Hated

Update! Writing is an addiction

Oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-XBOOMX-

"Where is she?!" Deidara shouted into a villager's face

"s….she?" The terrified villager shivered

"Icezika! Where is she?!" Deidara was angry. Not angry. Outraged and sad at the same time. She looked sad and hurt the night they fought. And since then she had disappeared.

"S….Sa..Sakura chan's house. T…the closet" The villager squeaked.

He made his way to the house to find so one there.

"Oh great. Now how am I going to find her this way hmm?!" He asked himself. He checked the rooms.. the closets. Behind the doors. And then.

"what the hell is this thing hmm?!" Deidara stared at the hole in the ceiling of Sakura's closet. "are they keeping an monster in there hm?!" he hopped up and started to climb.

2 hours later

"How the hell does she climb this thing hmm?!"

Another 3 hours

-XBUMPX-

"ouch! What the hell?! She did not just seal the hole did she hmm?!" he knocked the wood that blocked him from light. "its hollow hmm."

-Knock-

-Knock-

-Knock-

-SMASH-

"Finally!" Deidara took a deep breath and started coughing. " What are these things?! Moth Balls Hmm?!"

"Ok wait. To find her I need a get up hmm." He got out of the closet and looked out the window and spotted a man about his age wearing branded clothes.

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"school!" I have never been so happy in my LIFE. To go to SCHOOL. Ah hah! I'm actually sad to leave! Wait wait wait. Hmm… Takoyaki! I wanna eat Takoyaki!

This is creepy. I walked over to the stall and I saw this blond guy. Really looks like Deidara. Wait. It can't be. His in the past right? Yeah so that's not quite possible. Heh looks like his being harassed by my class girls. Maybe I should ask him then. It'll be fun.

"Ano… have we met?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He twirled

Shock

It's Deidara

Shock

He looks hot

Double Shock

He smiled at me and said "Of course we've met hmm."

"go back from where you came from you jerk!" I hissed at him

"well this _is _where I came from hmm." Deidara smirked. Making a few girls in the crowd faint

"How long are you going to stay here?" I asked

"oh your trying to pick me up hmm?" He smiled this time.

"what?" I stared at him.

"well because you look rather keen to do so hmm." He made my class bitch snicker.

Oh so your humiliating me now? In front of everybody? Oh great.

"Don't even try if you know he doesn't like you _ice-chan_." The class bitch mocked

"I'm not that kind of person." I sent my class Bitch a death glare. "and dont come ruining my life." I said to Deidara

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"And then he rejected her. just like that." The class bitch boasted "He talked to me. He said I was cute.

Ever since that day, all the people could think about was "Deidara-Kun Smiled at me!" "He said I was Cute!" "you think he'll go out with me?" for my case it was waaay different. Deidara, I just found out came he from my closet. And he made a HUGE hole on the floor and there was a naked man outside my house when I got back home the other day. All the people do in school is laughing at me.

Bless the monster from my closet.

"Ring!!" ah. There goes the last bell.

What's that blond dupe doing at my school gate? He has a date already?

I attempted to push past him when he blocked my path but he grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"We need to talk." He sounded urgent. But who cares?

"Go away you psychotic Suicide bomber." I said coldly and walked off.

Outside my house there was a commotion.

Oh no was it Lucy?

I hear screaming. Whats going on?

"YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME" That's my mom

"OF COURSE I CAN." Dad?

"YOU LIAR! CHEATER!" mom's crying.

"GET OUT. GET OUT I SAY!" what's wrong with you dad?

I ran inside. Mom had a cast around her leg.

"What happening?!" I screamed over the noise.

-Silence-

"your mom and I are separating." I froze. What did my dad just say? Seperating? You mean a divorce?

"Not JUST Seperating! He has another Woman!"

Another?

"SHE IS MORE SKILLED THAN YOU!"

"DOENT MEAN IM INJURIED I'M USELESS!"

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut.

"Stop it!" I screamed "Stop It All!" tears ran down my face. "I hate this family's Politics!"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mom left the house when dad called his mistress over to meet me. I pleaded with my mom not to go but she told me she was sorry and she could not stand it anymore. The mistress was an unholy aura. I think I officially have an evil stepmother. I broke my piggy bank to find a few thousand yen. I grabbed my suitcase. Packed my personal stuffs and hiking gears. I threw the weapon dad gave to me on the ground.

"I Quit!" I screamed at him. "And if you ever produce another ninja with her." I glared at my evil stepmother. "I'll kill her with my own two hands." I hissed. Took an ice box and ran out the door, slamming it hard. But I was not done yet. Who said I could not blow things up? I made a few hand signs. Pumped Chakara into the wall of my former house and shouted "_Sei!"_ the wall blew up and heard my evil stepmother yelp as she dodged the flying concrete shards.

I ran. I'm going on a journey.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Ice-chan_

Oh great. It's the ignorant blond dupe. Ignore ignore!

_Ice- Chan? Where are you now? Aren't you supposed to be in school hmm?_

Ice cream ice-cream. I stocked up on ice-cream and fruits and arranged them in my ice-box. I knew a beautiful mountain that was hidden to man except my mom and me. I was going there. Maybe I'll See my mom there and we'll live together. On that mountain together.

_I'm serious where are you hmm?_

"Go away." I whispered under my breath. I've been hiking for a day now.

_Your Alive_

I rolled my eyes.

_Though I still want to know where you are hmm._

"if you can find me I'll be impressed." I Hissed as a twig scratched me.

_What do I get?_

"Name it." I said to myself. I feel like an idiot.

_You have to let me kiss you._

"fine." I was sure that he won't find me. The mountain cant even be seen on satellites. How could he _possibly _find me?!

_Then I better set off now._

I felt the presence reside from my head

"Reached!" I shouted. I stared at my wonderful garden. Yes I must say it wasn't much of a mountain now. It was flattened on the top now. All the flower seeds and apple and pear trees that my mom and I planted were full grown now. Although I was really dishearten to find that my mother was not there. I found that the place we built together was paragon to others.

I planted myself in the middle of the mountain and set up my colourful tent there. I spread my sleeping bag inside and threw a few cushions in. yes I had time to stuff cushions into my suitcase. I took my mini TV out and watched the channels. I read some books and took a nap. This was officially paradise. I stared at the clouds.

What In Gawds Name Is That?

Circling the area was a clay bird.

Oh no

Now who has a clay bird. The Blond Dupe! Stupid me. I rolled out. The oversized bird landed. Yes landed. Like an airplane. Deidara hopped down from it. He gave me the most perverted smile I have ever seen.

"so do I get what you promised?" I smirked

"No way." I turned and ran.

"I'll give you a ten second head start hmm." I heard him shout

"1"

I squeezed my eyes shut and pumped chakara into my legs.

"10"

My eyes popped open. That cheating!

I ran into a plot of sunflowers and hid there for a few moments. I felt something come closer to me. Has he found me?

Phew it's just a rabbit. Made of

Clay.

I immediately threw the rabbit away from me. Got up and ran. But who could beat a guy who run around in breakneck speed all the time? I got to the wild flower's patch.

-XPOUNCEX-

"Tagged." He whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"n…n…not fair!" I shuttered "you only counted 2 seconds!" I tried to break loose from his grasp.

I glanced at our position from the side.

Very

Awkward

Position

"could you please get off me?" I fake gasped "I'm dying under your weight."

"ok." I left his weight lift. I flipped to get up and run again my both my arms were seized and yanked upwards. In other words, he had caught me and pinned me down. Both my hands were now stretched to the top of my head. In summary, I had fallen into my own trap. How intelligent huh.

"I knew that was what you were going to do hmm." He smirked at me.

"your sadistic." I tried to break free from is grasp.

"I'm 17 by the way hmm." He drew closer. "you are?"

I shivered. I could feel his breath on my neck. It was scary "f… Fifteen" i paused for a while. "This has no link!! get off me!" I tried to kick him. anywhere possible but unfortunately i was stuck. cant budge.

"I see." He moved closer. His movements were slow and I was getting more scared by the second. His lips brushed on mine. I turned away. "Have you given your first kiss away yet?" I turned to face him in shock. I opened my mouth to say something only to have his lips crash into mine. I tried to turn away but his free hand held my head still. When he broke the kiss for air he kept his face near to mine so that he made sure I did not close my mouth. "Don't worry. That was my first too." My eyes widened in shock. And he took the chance to kiss me again. Dammit. I shouldn't have even agreed to let him so this! Outraged I tried to scream. But I only ended up whining under him. Shouldn't have opened my mouth during the kiss. The cunning blonde of a dupe stuck his tongue into my mouth. He just wouldn't stop would he?

He slowly let go of my wrist to pull me closer to his body. He broke the kiss again. He stared down at me. "gosh. You don't look happy hmm." He smiled at me. "go away." I tried to push him off me. "no." He simply said. Despite me trying like crazy to push him off. He just would not budge. He picked me up bridal style and slowly walked. I just realized that we've been making out for about an hour and it was already dark.

"I can walk on my own you know." I folded my arms.

"more like run hmm." he was looking at the sky.

"where are we going?" I asked.

"your gay looking tent." he said in a bored tone.

"No. I still need to take a bath." I announced

His head perked up at the word "Bath" he looked at me and smiled. That was when I knew I said the wrong thing.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rather short un? haha. R&R pls!


	6. Mentally Knocked Out

Sigh

I want to make this more interesting.

Pranks?

Nah

I think I'll try torture

But that only goes in the later chapters so look forward to it!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deidara managed to get my uniform from my house secretly so now I can go to school. He wanted to tag along too. So yeah I brought him to school. No no. not for that kind of show and tell stuff. Just for normal school. And guess what. His good in history, math and well. Everything. My conclusion? DUDE?! His 17!! That Cheating!

We've been doing this for weeks now. His finally got comfortable. I earn my own money now that I don't live with my dad anymore. Yes. Which means I'm currently independent. We spend all our time together. He still loses his way sometimes and cant help but make things explode from time to time. But you got to love the helpless, short term memory-ed Blonde Dupe Of Mine.

Although recently there is this new student in school. I have to admit. She's really pretty. Deidara is officially swayed. All he thinks about now is getting close to her. talking to her. spending time with her. hitting on her. It makes me angry. Jealous? No no. not possible. You fall in love after on kiss. After all. Life is not all that a fairytale. Hate. That's what my brain is telling me. I hate her. she's stealing my buddy.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_**Whats wrong with you?!" Deidara shouted at me **_

"_**I just wanted to talk that's all!" Icezika shouted back**_

"_**What for?!" Deidara looked pissed **_

"_**It's my birthday. I told you yesterday and you stood me up!" She was close to tears.**_

"_**So?" His face red with anger " I never said I would go."  
**_

"_**But you did." She screamed louder.**_

"_**get lost you idiot." He said coldly "you don't have to bring this up just because your jealous. There was nothing between us."**_

"_**Fine." She whispered "then I'll disappear. I won't ever come back. I'll make sure you'll regret this all. And even when you do. I'll push you back down to your time and seal the passage way. I'll make sure you'll never come back to see her again!"**_

"_**So be it!" Deidara shouted with rage "but if you ever try to harm her. I'll kill you."**_

"_**I'll never talk to you. Or think about you ever again. Or wear anything you gave me. Burn everything we did together." She whispered to herself after he had left.**_

Ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ended it. Ended it all. Cut the rope that held our dangling friendship ties if we ever had one. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. Never once had I fallen so deeply in love. Yet I never went to see the happy times.

_From those time I thought were true_

_You went to prove me wrong_

_You told me that I'm full of flaws _

_Then cast me out for good_

_Truth is love will never find me_

_And I'll just never reach it_

_Because love is non existent for a ninja like me_

I flipped open my sketch book. I flipped it and browsed. His face stared at me. I stared back at it.

_Burn it._

I put it on the ground, did some hand signs and scream a Japanese word. the book burst into flames. I stared at the ashes of what used to be the teachings of him. I didn't know why I did that. I don't know why I'm smiling. I don't know why I feel so happy. I paused for a while. "I think I need ice cream." I got up. "back home maybe?" I smiled evilly.

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wow. Who would have known that the house had so much ice cream? Chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. It's almost like they were ready for me. Wait. This. Is. Too. Coincidental.

"ah. Now who could have sneaked past the burglar alarm, cut my wire switches and raid the fridge at night?" I twirled around and took a fighting stance. "non other than my dear daughter of course!" I stared at the figure that slowly came to light.

"Mom?"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"and you see? It was all your dad fault that I got injured!" My mom finished her long story about her leaving home.

"no fair!" My dad pouted "You got too worked up. You should have known it my sister!"

"oh… so she's my aunt!" I couldn't have been so happy. Ice cream make everything better. And I mean it. I smiled happily.

"Uncle. Who is this?"

I turned to see a boy. No. Not just any boy. He was blonde and handsome. His chin was sharp and his eyes piercing. He was in boxers. Dig that. And he did not wear a shirt. Enabling me to admire his well built abs. he did not look like Deidara. No way. His hair was shorter. And he's way hotter. Face it. He was hot be on being any hotter.

"she's your cousin. Icezika." My dad replied

Oh great. So now we are related.

"oh…" He stared at him for a while. I tell you if he walks away now. I will throw a knife at him and kill him. Wait. His coming nearer. His reaching out to me. Oh my gawd his holding my hand! Wait wait. He just kissed it!

"Hello Ice-chan" I stared at him. I'll kill myself if I faint.

"hi?" I replied in a dreamily tone. Oh so that's the only way you can greet him?! he smirked at me. And walked up the stairs. I didn't mind. He looked more handsome like that. Oh no. I've fallen for my cousin! But I don't care because I like him and If he likes me. We can um… hang out?

"you would have to take the couch Kyo-Kun!" My Aunt Shika shouted after him. "Kyo-KUN!"

Silence

"Gomen Icezika –chan. Looks like his not moving till tomorrow." My Aunt apologized. "Two Day To kimono festival! We should get you a kimono!" My face brighten up.

"A kimono you say?" I must have sounded too happy because my mom gave me a weird face. "Who is going with me?"

"of course I'll go. I'll get Kyo to go too." She stared up the stairs. "If I get him out of bed that is." I laughed. Yes. I guess that's what family is for. I sighed. It's been one year already. I barely noticed.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kyo!" My aunt shouted at my cousin "Get up! We're going already!"

The door slammed open. I winched. my bedroom door!! "I'm up already." He groaned. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Wow. He has a weird habit of slamming door does he?

Soon we were out the door and walking to the hyper mall. It sold everything. Food, clothes and pets. Yes pets. I thinking of getting a dog. Yep. Maybe just maybe… wait. I already have one. would another one hurt?

-Riiing-

My aunt answered her handphone. "What?!" I heard her shout over the phone. "I thought I had a day off!" I stared at her for a while. "I'm sorry Icezika chan! I need to go to work." I stared harder. As if it could make her phone ring and tell her to follow me instead. "You know what? I'll give you some money and you and Kyo will go buy your kimono." Kyo stared at me up and down. "ok."

Yes. Now I'm walking on the street with Kyo. The Hot Stuff. Haha. Yes yes. Not exactly what I was planning but it worked out. We bought my kimono at the first shop we went into. He picked out a very short-skirted kimono. It was dark green and made out of velvet. There were flower prints all over it. It looked great.

He looked at me while we were walking.

"Yes?" I asked

"nothing." He shrugged

"you think I need other stuff?" I tried to guess what was on his mind.

"Sometimes I think your too smart for your own good." He turned to me. Grabbed my hand and pulled me into a salon. Sat me down and went to talk to the hairdresser. Soon, I found my hair covered with aluminum foils and it felt shorter than it had to be. I watched as the hairdresser smiled as she undid the foils. I read the newspaper that was in my hand as she blew dry my hair.

"Ok." I heard Kyo say. "Looks like your done."

I looked up. I was shocked. I stared at the strange girl in the mirror. Her hair was shoulder length and it was no longer red but dark blue. Along the right side of her fringe was a very straight strip of white. I saw Kyo from the mirror. He was smiling as he watched my reaction. He paid the hairdresser and yanked me out of my seat.

"Like it?" He smiled at me

"My mom is going to k…kill you." I shuttered

"relax." He started "you need a new look anyway. Oh and how about going with me to the festival?"

"don't you have a girlfriend?" I looked at him.

"I don't think I need one anyway." He looked at the sky. "I'd rather have you." He smiled. I did not know why I blushed. No one ever told me that before.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"ah Kyo kun. Looks like your back!" My aunt looked pleased. "Oh. Did you bring a friend"

I could see Kyo trying to hide his laughter. My mother went to the door. And stared at me. "you look very familiar… almost like." I saw Kyo slip through the door and up the stairs. My mother snapped "KYO?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?! COME BACK HERE!!"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deidara POV

Where is she?! She's not on her little hill and is not going to school. If she really disappears I'll kill her. she just got me so angry then. I wanted to find her up here on her hill but she's gone. I looked for her in her petal patches but she's not there. All I found was a pile of ashes which is probably the remains of what I thought her from time to time.

She's gone. Disappeared. _Like what she said then. _No she's still around. I'll find her. and when I do I'll tell her I'm sorry and we can be friends again or maybe more. But she wouldn't trust me anymore.

Deidara's sorrowful eyes fell on the ashes that laid at his feet.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

My eyes popped open. Today is Kimono festival. I'll be at one of the stalls with Kyo. Ok. So we are only doing a games stall. But we still had to wake up early.

Task List by Mom:

-Buy Water Balloons

-Buy Plastic Container

-Buy Milk

-Buy Washing Detergent

I stared over at Kyo's list.

Task List by Mom:

-Buy Ice

-Set up stall

-Buy Nails

-Buy Chicken

-Buy your new clothes

"yours is so easy!" I whined "Why do you get to do all the easy stuffs."

"no… yours is easier." We stared at each other for a while. "wanna switch?"

"gladly"

"don't you even dare!" the two of us twirled around in mid switch. "if you do that I'm going to make the two of you work till the festival is over!"

I sighed. Looks like I'm not going to be doing much am I? I walked over to the department store. Looked though the magazines and collected the item on the list. While I was queuing up I saw a familiar face. Although his face was no longer the smirking face I remembered anymore.

His eyes were expressionless and his lips pale. Deidara looked so pitiful. I smiled at him. I hoped he did not catch it. It was impossible for him to notice me. I looked so different from last time. I walked past him confidently. I felt him turn. I froze for a second and sped up. I forgot. I was wearing the same perfume I wore around him. We made it together for an experiment. Only Deidara and I knew the recipe to the perfume. The scent was unforgettable was it was made from the freshest flowers. It smelled like lavender. A beautiful flower. -- (A/O Is lavender even a flower?? i dont really know leh.)

When I turned a corner I looked at him from the safe distance. I watched as he turned and twirled around looking for me. I turned and ran home. If he was to catch up with me the result would be ugly.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kyo finally fixed the stall. After –Ahem-

-cutting his finger twice

-breaking the board

-losing the hammer

-and the nails

-broke a vase I don't know how he did it.

He looked happy when he finished. He was all sweaty. Only makes him look hotter. Eek! –slurp- must not drool!

Night came so fast. The streets were full of people. Our stall was literally bursting with people. I was serving the guys. And Kyo was serving the girls. We were mentally competing on who would make the most money in the least time. Then I saw him. Came up to me. I froze on the spot. His eyes emotionless as when I last saw him. He stared at me for a while and tore his eyes from mine. He paid and took the rod to slowly fish for the water balloons. I felt his chakara flow into the rod that connected itself to the water balloon. I saw him smirk. He wouldn't dare. Or would he.

Well. Two can play at that game. I pretended I dropped a chopstick into the water. Did a few hand signs and dipped my hand into the water and managed to neutralize it. I felt him jerk in surprise of feeling is chakara fade from the area. I removed my hand from the water and watched him turn to his sides to look for the person who had foil his plan. Boy he was dim.

He sighed. Good. Only felt with 5 seconds. He wont be able to get even a prize. I didn't expect what I just saw. He swished the hook around the container and caught at least 5 water balloons. I stared at the hook full of balloons as he lifted it up. Then stared at him. Then stared at the balloons.

"don't I get something miss hmm?" He asked.

"um… s…sure" I was slightly stunned. I revealed the prize list. "please choose five please…" I mentally cringed at the politeness I had to show to him.

He stared at the list. "5 tubs of ice-cream. Chocolate, Vanilla, strawberry and the other two can be raspberry sorbet hmm." I took note of what he just said. Then went to the ice box to get it. "Keep them." He said blankly and walked off.

"why cant you just take them?!" I shouted after him.

"Because I have no one to give them to that's why hmm." He walked away.

I watched him leave and yanked the sorbet out of the box and dug my spoon into the tub and stuffed the horribly big spoon of into my mouth and happily suffered the brain freeze it gave me. I stared blankly at the crowd for a while when I saw Deidara staring at me from a far. His head was tilted to one side and he had that puzzled look. My eyes widened but I couldn't put the tub down yet. I dug it into the box once again and stuffed the soon into my mouth before throwing the box back into the ice box. Then I smiled at him. But by the time I did that. He was gone.

"Ok. We'll take over from now." My parents cheered. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and went in for my shower and change. When I got down I found that Kyo was waiting for me at the stairway.

"girls." He sighed "Take so long all the time."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We walked for a while. Played a few games. Which led our competitive selves to play them over and over again. He bought me lots of sweet food and puff candy. I was as good as drunk at the end of the day. There was practically no more people at the stalls and most of them had already closed. Then while we were walking a figure walked in front of us. When we walked into the light his face was revealed.

"Ice-Chan?" he asked

"No. I…I'm not. I don't even know you!" I defended

"things wont get ugly if you just come with me now hmm." He tried to grab me when a hand intercepted.

"don't touch her." Kyo said darkly

"what are you going to do?!" Deidara was slightly taken a back.

Kyo took a stance "Kill you." He charged at him and tried to kick him. Deidara gracefully dodged. Normally I would have stayed to fight but this time I turned and ran. I pumped chakara into my legs.

"ICE!" I heard Deidara shout after me.

-XBOOMX-

I heard Kyo scream in pain. I truned my head. "KYO-KUN!" I screamed. But out of the smoke I saw Deidara hop out. "Wait!" I heard him shout. "Ice-chan! Wait!" I saw him advance I quicken my speed.

I got home and tried to open the door. It was gloriously locked. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed. "Open the door! Please!" I turned to look at the direction he was coming. "Mom! Dad! Hurry!" I saw my mom walk down the stairs. "Mom!" I screamed. "now now don't scream!" she walked to the door. My mother was only a meter away from the door when Deidara caught me by the waist and pulled me from the grasp of the door knob and jumped away. "ICEZIKA!" I heard my mother scream as she burst through the door. "Mom!" I screamed after my mother. "Let me go you jerk! Drop me! Right now! Drop me Right NOW!" I screamed and struggled.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deidara laid me on the ground of the mountain and paralyzed me. "I'm sorry." He started. "I'm sorry…"

I didn't reply. I didn't want to talk to him. "Ice-chan? I'll un-paralyze you if you want hm." He did so. I got up and curled myself into a ball. "please talk?" He pleaded with me. "I'll get you whatever you want. Ice-cream?" he sounded so pitiful. Despite such terms I did not reply. He stopped bugging me for a while. "Ice-Chan?" Oh gawd his starting again. "are you hungry? I am. If I leave you here would you run away hmm?" he sounded like a little kid.

I didn't reply. "I'll trust you again ok? I'll be back soon. So don't leave ok?" he slowly got up and left. I watched as he left. I smelled the perfume on my wrist. I promised myself I would destroy it. But I wanted to keep it. Why? Because I've never gotten over him at all.

But my emotions now were so hard to twist back to the lust we used to have. The strings attached. I stared at the bottle he gave me to store the perfume. I laid it on the ground. I took out the necklace and bracelet he gave me and laid it down. The hair tie he gave me. I took it out and laid it down. I stared at the pile I promised I would not wear. Then I found that I had unconsciously worn them from the very day I disappeared from his life. The never ending debate of weather I should forgive him or not played in my head. Finally I got up and walked for the woods.

I climbed up a tree and watched the sky. I saw the clay bird return. I watched as the blonde hopped off the bird and anxiously turned to look for his missing prisoner. I watched as he found the pile of belongings he had given to me. He sat beside it and watched it. As if I would magically appear if he stared long enough. His eyes turned from his blue back to his sorrowful single eye. The eye released a tear that rolled down his cheeks. He picked up the necklace and stared at it. He pressed his legs against his chest and stared at it blankly. More tears rolled down his cheeks.

_Ice-chan?_

He's sending me those messages again.

_Where are you hmm?_

Why should I reply?

He stared at the necklace for a while.

_Will you come back again hmm? _

How can he still keep his voice straight when his crying?

_I really miss you. Could you come back hmm?_

_**No. **_I mentally replied _**I told you I wouldn't talk to you anymore.**_

_But I said I was sorry… _his voice cracked

I don't think I can reply.

_**I wont come back because I cant trust you. Your only going to hurt me again. Why should I go back?**_

_But…_

_**Why cant you just go back to where you came from?! You never really care about me. What happened to "there was nothing between us" Back then?**_

_Ice Chan?_

_**Go away. Leave me alone. **_

I felt the connection end.

I looked at him. He was trying to hold the necklace tightly but his mind fail him and he lost consciousness.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

i think i can finish uploading most of my chapters by today.

R&R pls


	7. Who Am I?

….. so sian now. Haha. Don't worry. I'll write on lah. Smile people!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Diedara!" I shouted and leaped off the tree I was perched on. I ran to check his pulse to see if he was dead or not. He was very weak. "Deidara?" I tried to slap him awake. I checked the ground for any food substances. Wow. He bought some fried food. He must have a craving. Come to think of it, it makes me kinda hungry…wait! I cant let him die, not now that is.

"ice-chan…" I heard him whisper

"y…your awake?" I asked and got closer to him. He fainted again. "h…hey! Don't do this! How long have you not been eating?!" I looked at the food. Then looked at him. Oh no. I am not about to do this am I? There has to be an easier way. Heck. He fainted so it's ok. He wouldn't know would he? I took a bite out of his food and hesitated for a while. Heck. This is a life here. I leaned in and lost my second kiss to him.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Writer's POV

Deidara woke up. He felt really hungry. There was some pressure on him. He looked up. He found Icezika lying on top of him. She peaceful figure calmed him. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

When Icezika awoke she found herself warm. She looked up and found she was being hugged by a certain long haired blonde. She tried to struggle free only to have the arms tighten around her. she whined in his grasp. He hugged her tightly and she struggled till she started panting. "Tire out of easily hmm?" Deidara asked. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Thanks…" he closed his eyes

"for what?" Icezika asked nervously

"Saving me hmm." Deidara stayed still.

"it doesn't mean I wont escape again." She replied and stopped struggling.

"you wont leave even the sunflower patch if you're in this state hmm." He sounded tired

"What state?" She was puzzled

"Your Stuck with me hmm." He nodded

"oh. No…" she shrank down.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I saved him yet his not a least grateful. His hugging me like I'm his pillow. His grip has not released a bit from when he fell asleep.

"Hey. Let me go. I'm not in a very comfortable position here…" I Struggled

"You'll run un." He replied with a groan

"I want to go home!" I almost shouted at him. He opened his eyes and it revealed his sad eyes again. "Don't look at me like that!!"

"Sure. If you let me go with you." He yawned.

"No way. You'll scare them. My mom will kill you. If it's not her it'll be my dad or my aunt." I leaned against him.

"You come from a family of ninjas?" He looked amused

"It's tradition."

"That means I can marry you am I right?" he looked brighten up.

I gave him a face and said a plain "No."

"Why not?" He looked glum again.

"they wont approve of you." I said and sighed

"You have a boyfriend now?" he stared hard at me.

I was slightly taken a back. Oh so his jealous now? "Yes. Don't you think his handsome?" I fake drooled

"humph!" I heard his frustrated sigh.

"you don't think he is?" I mocked

He decided to ignore me.

"Ok then I'll go to meet him now." I stood up and walked away from him. Only to be grabbed by him.

"Leave him or he dies." He said darkly

"No!" I shouted playfully at him and ran. He caught me almost instantly by the waist. "No! No! Let go of me you!" I struggled "I want to go home! Let me GO!" I struggled. He threw me over his shoulder and walked down . "Are we going?" I asked innocently. "I'm going to watch the two of you break up." He said plainly. I smiled at him. "Fooled you!!" I laughed at him from over his back. "I'm Not Attached…!"I watched as his frown faded into his smile. "ok!" he sat me back on my feet. "ok! Lets go!" I jumped and skipped towards the hill. He pulled me by my collar.

"we'll take my clay bird hmm."

I'm bring him back home. What will it look like?

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mom! I'm home!" I peaked through the key hole. "Dad?"

I heard footsteps approach. The door opened. I was greeted with a sobbing aunt and a emotionless Kyo. "Your back home _now_ Icezika?" my aunt sobbed "Your Parents. My sister… Their dead. It's all your fault! They went out searching for you! They were killed! Gone! Gone from this world! Never coming back. And neither are you!"

"Mom. Don't be so hard!" Kyo started "this is her house. She deserves to come back."

"Aunt! Tell me it's not true!" I was close to tears. Deidara looked shocked. He eyed Kyo with blank eyes. "Don't talk to me!" My aunt yelled at me. She turned and stumbled up the stairs. Kyo approached us. "I need to talk to you." He glanced at Deidara "Alone." I signaled Deidara to stay at the coach. I followed Kyo up the stairs and he led me to a private corner.

"This is serious Icezika." He stared at me "your parents are really dead."

"you kidding." I felt myself heat up "How?"

"They fell off a cliff." He turned away. "my mother is very upset."

"Why?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Why did they go looking for me?! WHY?!" I screamed at him and ran up the stairs. Deidara, sensing the sudden burst of emotion ran up the stairs very quickly. He managed to slip in my room before I slammed the door in Kyo's face.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I snatched the family picture from my desk. I tore the picture from the frame and took a penknife and started to slash at the photograph.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Diedara shout at me.

"When the people are gone," I Slashed the photograph harder

"Stop it!" He shouted at me

"You forget and you cancel them out…" the penknife started to miss the paper and started to slash my wrist but I felt nothing.

"I SAID! STOP IT HMM!" he grabbed my hand making more blood flow out. I whimpered softly. "I told you to stop it hmm."

He gripped me tightly and the numbness soon wore off

The pain suddenly shot through my body and I screamed in pain. I tensed my wrist and more blood squirted out. Streams of tears started to run down my face. "It hurts." I whispered. I found that he had been licking the blood from my wrist the whole time. His mouth was full of blood. Making him look like some blood thirsty carnivore. "You." I hissed at him. "You did this to me!" I pushed him away as forcefully as I could. He hugged me harder.

"if you haven't followed me." I hissed at him "No one would have known who you were! If you haven't followed me. You wouldn't have the chance to snatch me from my doorstep." I stopped for a while. I felt rage take over me "If you haven't followed me. My parents would not have gone to find me and fallen off that bloody cliff! If you haven't followed me. I wouldn't have fallen in love, lose my first kiss or care for someone like you! I've broken every major rule of a ninja for you! This is all your fault!" I screamed at him.

He pulled me close to take a passionate kiss from my lips. I tried my hardest to push him away. The kiss tasted like blood after he licked my wound. "I hate you." I manage to say between kisses. He pulled me closer. Almost suffocating me. I whined under him as he successfully stuck his tongue into my mouth. When we finally broke apart, we were panting hard. "you cant hate me…" He hugged me hard rubbing his lips on my stained white blouse.

"their gone." I was emotionless. "Forever. I'm all alone. From now till I die."

"It'll be ok after you sleep it off." He snuggled up to me and started to rock me trying to get me to sleep.

"I cant sleep. How can you?" I sniffed

"I killed lots of people in my village and I don't regret it." He said plainly

"how can you leave though that?" I sat up I little

"I found that once something was gone. It's gone till you die. You just have to look forward to seeing them when you die. Death is the meaning of a new beginning." He smiled at me." So if your going to even try to get over it. Your going to have to sleep now."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up. He was gone. What happened? I thought he would stay with me for a while…

I informed Kyo that I was going and went to the nearby mall. I was walking as I saw the duo. Two of them. Smiling and holding hands. I felt betrayed and cheated. Before me was Deidara and the transfer student. I walked past them and was easily spotted by Deidara that was giving me a nervous look. I don't know why. I smiled at him. "would you like to join us?" The girl asked.

"Sure she would" Deidara answered for me.

I looked at him. Shocked. Very shocked. Deidara pulled me along with them. They went into restaurants and shops. Took pictures of each other. All these reminded me of family. I don't have a family. Well besides Kyo of course. I didn't go in with them. The girl always managed to find I reason not to let me.

Deidara watched as Icezika's eyes turned darker and darker. She managed to follow them back to the transfer student's house. Icezika didn't follow us into the house she stood outside. With the shopping bags piled up in her arms. I felt bad for her. I watched as she tried to peer over the boxes to smile at my girlfriend but deep down I knew she was dying inside. I felt really bad for her.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I have to go now." She peered at her imaginary watch and sped off. I watched as her eye colour faded to the final emotionless grey she once looked at me with before. Guilt overcame me. Why was I doing this to her?

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Fast Forward to The NEXT DAY –

Author's POV

Deidara walked past Icezika's house with his girlfriends. He watched as she walked out of her house. Since he was walking to school with his current girlfriend, he would be able to walk with her too. Or clear things out.

Icezika walked out the house. She looked really sad. She walked towards the forked road. Both roads led to the high school and it really depended on which route you took. Icezika took the most deserted route. And walked to school slowly.

Icezika's POV

Walking…walking… it's so boring. I needed a like. Only I can continue the family tradition and find a good husband. Care for a few, teach them the art of the shinobi. Grow old and die with my husband. Yeah. Beautiful. Beautiful dream.

Icezika closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

Too bad I have to go somewhere else to do that… how can I get a good husband here?!

Icezika glanced around. She spotted a signboard that read:

Get Your Scholarship Here! Finish School Early! Scholarship is FREE! SIGN UP NOW!

Terms and Conditions Apply.

Then an Idea hit me. I'll go for the exam. Then I'll take the exam and then I get the scholarship. After that I will go back to Konoha. Deidara will be so obsessed with his girlfriend he won't know that I'm gone. He won't be able to contact me telepathically and I'll find a perfect shinobi boyfriend in Konoha. I'll marry him there and continue my family bloodline from there! This is a perfect plan to survive! I'll be able to please my parents from up there!

Deidara does not care about me anymore so… so he wont notice.

I stopped in my tracks.

His too engulfed in him present girlfriend that he didn't care about me. I took a deep breath. I'll act well around him. He won't realize me. I'll stay invisible. After that I will be able to slip out of his tight grasp. I'll smile and laugh around him. He won't notice. It'll be just fine…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo School oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Icezika plastered a fake smile on her lips. The boys smiled and talked to her. it must have felt like it was the best day of their lives. Icezika! Known for her cold attitude it talking to me! It must be a miracle!

From afar Deidara glanced at her. probably thinking. What was she up to? Over the past weeks. She studied extra hard. She went out with other people to study. Occasionally she would catch her ending up at the arcade somehow. Her hair was back to her normal red but there were still traces of blue ends and such. Just as striking. He didn't see much of her anymore. She still replied to his comments, insults and questions. When he asked her why she could not go out together with him anymore. She would say it was either the exams were round the corner or she had a movie date with one of her friends. Which was usually the case.

It was as if she did not have time for him anymore. Deidara felt neglected. The weird thing started when she started missing some school days and came back immediately. She acted the same when she came back. She always said she had something on and the stupid people around her believed it.

Icezika's POV

I've taken the exams and I'm passing the nicely. After all the studying the guys did with me I really learnt a lot. And I thought they were dumb!

Today I'm skipping school. I'm jumping down the tunnel to find Naruto and the others. Oh I'm so excited. I could bring them up here! Then down again. Or go there to shop. The things there are uber cheap!

-fantasize fantasize-

I'm going shopping!! I packed my bag and prepared hopped down the tunnel.

"and where do you think your going?" I turned "hopping down that tunnel again? You don't really have to end your life now. You're doing fine on your own." It was none other than Kyo.

"it's not like t..that…" I shuttered. Unsure of what to say

"that's it. I'm going with you." Kyo slung a back pack over his head.

"Someone was expecting this I see." I grinned at him. He smirked back.

"Last one down has to eat a worm!" He shouted. Pushing past me and jumped down the tunnel.

"No fair! You got a head start!" I hopped in after him. A bright light flashed though the tunnel. The house was left bare.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deidara was determined to find out what was going on. It was very fishy. He picked the lock to find the bare room. He searched the room. The living room. Bare. Kitchen. Bare. Bedrooms. Bare. He sat on Icezika's bed. And sudden movement caused a small blue book to slip out.

He read it:

_When I first saw him,_

_I though he was the one._

_But though my quick changing lifestyle,_

_All that love melted away,_

_If we even had such._

_Human minds ever-changing,_

_Love life falls apart,_

_Eyelash batter to yet another,_

_Current relationship turns to trash._

_Mixed with rage and sorrow. _

_I hurt myself to drown the pain. _

_But he cared for me,_

_And I fell instantly._

_Both what can you do with impossible love?_

_You walk away and just be friends._

_Because people must move along._

_For freedom prolonged._

"You ran away?" Deidara hissed "And I didn't even know it?!" he threw the tiny book at the wall.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"How long have we been falling?!" Kyo yelled over the wind.

"About 5 minutes!" I screamed back at him.

"How long more?!" was the reply

"I don't know. When we hit the- Oof!"

"Ack!"

Yep until we hit the ground.

"We are on the ground now!" I announced. Be were both bundled up.

"A very narrow and stuffy ground area." Kyo groaned.

"That's because we need to go out of the closet." I whispered. "Now hush now. We need to get out of here."

I slid the cupboard door open. I crept out the door and looked around. "All clear!" I whispered. We crept. Then we met our obstacle course. Sofa. Iron board. Choppers and knifes. A coach. Table.

"Follow me." I whispered to him. He nodded. The rhythm was like this.

_**Crept, Crept, Crept and Hide and Roll and Jump and Hide.**_

_**Jump and crept and crept and roll and roll and jump and hide. **_

"I think I see a door." He hissed at me. "Let's go over."

_**STARJUMP! Summersault. Hit the ground. Roll and run. **_

We managed to get out. "You thief. Do you do this all the time?!" He asked

"Actually this is my first time." I smiled and did a peace hand sign at him. I took a deep breath. "It's been a long time!" I smiled to myself.

"This is the place you fell into? That time you went missing?" He looked fascinated. He looks hot when his fascinated. "Yep. Your very right." I yawned. "Is it the moon light or am I getting sleepy?!"

"it's you." He yawned "Ok it's the moonlight."

"ICE-CHAN!" Kyo jumped. His reflex action made him turn, do a few hand signs and slam it to the ground towards the sound. I heard a crack from the ground and humongous roots sprouted out from the ground to grab the figure.

"DAMMIT! WHY ARE YOU ALL S-RANKS?!" The shadowed figure came to light.

"Naruto?" I was puzzled. Kakashi and Sakura came running. They stiffly screeched to a halt. They stared at the roots.

"His um… very good a gardening. Heh heh." I tried to break the tension.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I need to talk to all of you." Kyo said to the whole lot while having supper. "Icezika. That's not her real name."

I stared at him "Pardon? I'm not Icezika? You must be joking." I smiled.

"not only is your name faked, so is your surname." Kyo broke it to me slowly.

"you mean I was adopted?!" I screamed. The spectators left due to the sudden change of emotion.

"no. No you're not." He shook me to calm me down.

I stared at him with confused eyes. "then what?"

"I remember this place. Your parent came from Konoha." Kyo started. "your real name is Yukio Hitomi."

I was confused now. "Y…Yukio Hitomi? I don't remember." I whispered.

"I hold an important part of your memory." He did a few hand signs and whispered the word "Yukio" and a glowing blob appeared at his finger tips. "if I give you this. You will understand everything."

"but I…" before I could answer he popped the glowing blob into my body and I felt electricity electrify me. I opened my eyes. I had streaks of blue in my red hair. "my name is Yukio Hitomi. S-Ranked Ninja of Konoha." I was surprised of what I just said.

I looked at him. "You're my boyfriend? I'm not your cousin? But how? Wait. Your mother and mine are sworn sisters." My head hurt. I rubbed my temples.

"don't worry. It'll be ok after a while. You'll understand." Kyo consoled me. "then you will be able to lead a real and normal life like what your mother wanted you to live." He hugged me. "when you wake up it'll all be ok. I'll stay by your side. _Yukio."_

At that time. No one had ever said something that brought me to believing them fully. I snuggled up to him. "Everything is going to be ok am I right? Kyo-kun?" I shivered a little. "I finally know what love really is." I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed myself cry on his shoulder.

_Tomorrow. _

_I'll wake up._

_To find you by my side._

_Then the test of love will be over_

_And I'll know who really is the one._

_Then I'll know _

_Then I'll know the real and only_

_One I love._

_Finally_

_I experience real love._

_--  
_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

ok. this fic is going to end in like. the tenth chapter? so please!

R&R pls!


	8. Caught And Tortured

I failed so many subjects! Oh my goodness! Emo emo emo!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deidara POV.

Checked the school. Her friends' houses, Movies and libraries. Gone. No where in sight. I cant contact her telepathically.

-Flash Back-

When Deidara caught up with Icezika  (I'll call her Yukio after this. Don't forget. Deidara doesn't know. –smirk- ) while walking home.

"Look I can explain hmm." Deidara caught her.

"Don't touch me!" Icezika was disgusted. She was in tears.

"I wanted to tell you hmm." Deidara began "but the family matters. I couldn't just-"

"I thought I trusted you!" Icezika twirled around to face him. "but your nothing but a typical two timing jerk!"

"you just wanted me for yourself hmm!" Deidara raised his voice. Icezika didn't speak. Choosing her words "I'm right am I hmm?! your just being a selfish bitch!"

"Don't Call me that!" She was in tears. She slapped him. Very hard. "If you want to end our ties. Then just say so! You don't have to hurt me like this!" she did a few complicated hand signs. She stared at him very hard. Tears still rolling down her cheeks. The situation muted. She lips muttered a foreign language and the space around her glowed with purple light. With a boom she disappeared.

-End of flash back –

How badly have I hurt her? I acted too harshly. I didn't know what I said.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm Yukio Hitomi. S Ranked And Skilled…

My eyes popped open. I was lying on a very comfortable pillow. I very big and comfortable pillow. With very smooth head of hair and a cotton jacket. Wait. Why would my pillow have something like THAT?! My hands wondered up my "Pillow" I found a lump. I pinched it. I felt something that felt like wind that was exhaled on my hand. My "pillow" groaned.

"Eeek! My Pillow has a face and it's about to bite me!!" I screamed. My "pillow" jerked awake.

"ouch. There goes my ears…" The figure rubbed its head.

"ah! Kyo! You scared me!" I smiled at Kyo.

"first." He counted his fingers "you pinch my nose. Then you scream at me. And finally you smile at me" he folded his arms.

"but. Why are you here?" I asked innocently.

"I told you I'll stay with you all night right?" Kyo smiled at me. "don't I something in return?"

I smiled brightly at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"Ok. Want to go out to shop?" He got up.

"how did you know I want to shop?" I looked at him. Puzzled.

"you see I found this list with the heading. What I need from Konoha?" He waved my shopping list in my face. "Lets see. Kinono. Underwear. Fan. Toys… you got a long list."

I blushed and tried to grab the list from him. He held his hand higher. I jumped at him. Higher. Jump. Higher. Pounce. He tipped over and I fell on him. I blushed furiously and jumped up.

"I..If you tell anybody about t…that. I…I'll." I thought for a while "Kill you!" I squeaked. I ran out of the room. I heard him laugh at my reaction. I blushed a deeper shade of red. I could only ask. Why? Oh no. I've Fallen again!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deidara POV.

Don't tell me she killed herself. Kidnapped? Locked up?

He ran faster.

Or maybe she's just ignoring me. Trying to get away from me?

He checked the school

Or maybe she flew to another country?

He ran past her house. He screeched to a halt.

Or she went back to Konoha?

Deidara hurried back to his hide out. Slipped into his akatsuki coat on. He most glamorously broke into her house and jumped down the tunnel.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kyo kun! Thanks!!" I put the hand sewn doll in my bag. "It's beautiful."

-XBOOMX-

I froze on the spot. I felt Kyo's protective hand slip around my waist. His smile faded into a serious frown.

"Its been a long time hmm…"

I recognized that voice. "I finally found you Ice-chan?"

"she's not your "Ice-Chan" anymore." Kyo Hissed at him.

"she's Yukio. And she's _mine." _Kyo smirked at him.

Deidara frowned. "oh? Since when did she change her name hmm?"

"that you don't need to know." Kyo did a few hand signs. "this is the day you die." His voice was satanic.

"Kyo-kun…" I tried to hold him back. Instead he offered me his hand.

"fight with me." His voice returned to his normal caring tone.

And I, so easily fooled by nature, took his hand and grabbed a weapon. I glanced at Deidara's shocked face. I held a knife in my hand "Today." I smiled at him. "I take your life."

Deidara flashed a serious face and took off from the ground. I wanted to go too but was pushed to the ground. "Stay for melee!" Kyo shouted. I watched. Their movements so fast and agile. It was next to impossible to follow. Kyo took a blow. And another. He was losing. I had to help him.

I thought hard. Bird. There was something about this animal in my textbook. Light weight? Nope. Flying? Everyone knows birds can fly… lets see. Beak, feathers, wings and claws. Wait a mili-minute! Wings! With no wings his clay bird cant fly! Unfortunately my thinking session took way too long and Kyo was falling from the sky.

"Drat!" I silently cursed. I ran over to him. Before I could reach him he hit the cold hard ground with a satisfying THUD. Not that I would say so myself. Then it hit me. If I'm going melee that means he will be coming to the ground right?

"Exactly" Deidara landed behind me gracefully. "all I needed was to talk."

"No!" I threw some knifes at him. And guess what? YEAH! Give the lady a prize! The answer is, HE DODGED IT. Ok. That was all the weapons you had.

"that was all the weapons you had."

He tried to kick me. I dodged and unsteadily flipped toward Sakura's house.

"if your going to try and go home and seal me back here. I must say that's not going to happen hm." He slipped over to me.

"Well. In that case I'll kill myself here and now!" I tried to threaten him.

"then go on hm." He dared me.

I felt rather taken aback. "Fine!" I wined to him.

I grabbed a knife. His eyes widened. I raised the knife to stabbed myself. THUD!

OOF!

Knocked Unconscious.

Deidara POV.

Some crook knocked her over.

"Hey kid. If you help me into a hotel I'll share her with you." His lustful eyes shone at me.

I thought for a while. "ok. But I'll have to bring you somewhere more private."

Yukio snuggled up to him. My hands balled into a first. "I'll carry her all the way there." I snatched her from his arms. "She's heavy. You'll get tired hm." Actually she's as light as a feather. He fell for it. Hah.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up. Where is he taking me? Wait. Is that another? Another one? Oh no. I've been found by the Akatsuki again! Oh no. oh no!

"so who gets to go first?"

"I don't know hm."

"I've done it many times -pant-"

"whatever you say."

Oh great. Raped. Just how I wanted to suffer and die.

THUD

Ouch. Dropped to the floor.

I braced myself for the strip down but I all I heard was.

BAM

WACK

THUD

graon

Better play dead. Maybe he'll think I'm dead and he'll abandon me. Then I'll get up. Run and hide. Get home and seal him back in time. It would be the best plan I have ever thought up.

"hey."

Play dead

kick

That tickled

He scoped me up and whispered into my ear "or maybe we should start now?"

Now? What NOW?!

I struggled and tugged his hair. Attempted to twist his fingers and scratch the purple nail polish off. He chuckled and tickled me. I laughed and kicked the air hard.

RUSTEL

groan

"OH MY GOD. THIS IS KARMA!" he got up and ran WHAM into a wall. We stared at the probably dead man now. Then I realized I had to resume my original mission. I struggled free and ran.

"wait!" I heard him shout after me. Have to run. I'm supposed to be angry with him! I ran out. To Konoha and Sakura's house.

OOF!

Ran straight into a girl. Hmm.. my age? It's that. God Damned Transfer Student.

"What? Are you DOING here?!" I screamed at her

"I followed Deidara kun over here…" she said sweetly. "I went to the people in that tall building over there. I know where Deidara is. So I asked for him. But they started to chase me and I ran into you. Good timing. Now get me out of here!" she screamed the last sentence at me.

"Ice!" I swished around to see Deidara approach with unholy speed. I have this weird something bad is going to happen. Deidara got to us. Stopped for a second stared at the two of us for 19 seconds and then…

"FREEZE ANDU HERE"

When did they learn that? Oh yeah when I was telling them I about people catching villains in my place. I hate the cops now. Damn their stupid "FREEZE YOUR UNDER ARREST" theme song!

Ok. Back to prison.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"LET ME OUT." The transfer student screamed "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"thats not going to happen!" I sang.

All three of us were chained to the wall.

"as if your so smart Bitch!" She spat at me.

"What-Ever" I closed my eyes and sang my mocking song.

This escape is going to be so easy.

"help us get out Ice hm." Deidara sounded pitiful. Like he always is under me.

I ignored him. I'm not Icezika anymore anyway. I'm Yukio. Yukio Hitomi.

"Should I escape and leave them to torture you _more_ because of my disappearance? Or must I stay and endure the lame torture?" I pretended to think for a while I think I'll take option one." I smile at my decision.

"you cant possibly escape at night when you cant see a shit." The T.S spat.

I'll ignore her. till they sleep. I'll go.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Awake! Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It's night fall like it always was. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and WHOOSH turned translucent and breezed thought the solid metal chains. I ran though the prison cell. Away!

"Hold It! Yukio Chan!" I swished around and did a back kick.

"OOF!"

"NARUTO KUN!"

"that goofball." The voice signed

"Naruto! I'm so sorry! Oh hi Sakura! Ah. Kakashi Sensei!" I hugged then.

"what are you doing here?" Naruto was curious.

"I should be asking you." I stared at him.

"we're here to see the 2 people that was possibly linked to the Akatsuki member we caught." Sakura said intelligently.

"I'm one of the 2 you know. The one you caught was Deidara and the other one is his bitchy girlfriend." I tried to imitated Sakura's coolness.

"you know your stuff." Kakashi gave me a thumbs up.

"what are you doing there?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"it's a long story." I sighed.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"and after that he came into that dangerous circle and then we were stunned by the evil police men theme song. So here I am attempting to escape. And so if you would PLEASE let me go, I would consider not exploding with free gas." I said

They were rather stunned by the last sentence. "I meant it as a joke." I stared at them for a while. Then I saw them trying to crack a smile. "you know what? Don't try to laugh…"

"well it's a good thing you came over." Kakashi sighed. "we need someone to watch over the Akatsuki member." I stared at him. "that means you."

"NO WAY!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

sigh. two more long chapters to go!!

R&R Pls


	9. Yukio's Disappearence

I think I'm a maple story addict. MapleSea.

Casstopia

Cleric

LVL 51  yes I am NOOB

ON WITH THE STORY

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So you want me to watch _him_" they nodded "like baby sit him?" they nodded "feed him?" they nodded "search him?" They nodded "NO WAY!"

"But you're the only one that can watch him and not die. I mean. What if he escapes? The villagers will be in danger!" Sakura exaggerated "Please?"

I thought for a while. "only on one condition." They leaned in. I whispered into their ear. Their face paled and mine glimmered with cruelty.

"I…I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto shuddered

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-creak-

-SLAM-

A chained up and blindfolded prisoner looked up. He was silent. I got a chair out. Dropped my now heavy backpack on the cement floor. He winced. "good morning." I said. My voice echoed around the room. He looked confused. "Morning already?" he asked.

"No." I leaned back on my chair and popped my backpack on my lap. I started piecing my devices together. "Wh…what are you doing?" he sounded uncertain.

"Nothing to your concern." I hummed a familiar tune in my head. Piecing the devices together was no sweat.

_Yukio. Strip him of any weapons. _

The loud speaker beeped off.

"Ice?" he was rather positive about my identity.

"I'm not _ice _anymore." I practically sang to him.

"well someone seems really happy _after _betraying me." He spat

"who would not enjoy torturing the torture-able?" I snapped the last device into place and walked towards him. I strapped on the metal arm strap down and the leg strap down. "you like to feel the electrifying shock of pain?" I mocked.

"your going to torture me?!" He was taken aback. "Personal torturer at your service sir!" I ran back to my chair and flopped down. "what do you want me for?!" He retorted. I crunched on my popcorn. "for sheer entertainment. To watch you squirm under my BUZZER." I emphasized. "Your BUZZER?!" He sounded terrified.

"of course!" I smacked the buzzer once and volts of energy flowed into his body. He winced and shook. I laughed evilly.

Oxoxoxoxo 20 Minutes Of Sheer Entertainment oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"huh?" my buzzer isn't working anymore…. I was rather disappointed. He was immune already? I sighed. Good things come to an end do they? I walked over to him and undid the torture devices of doom. He huffed.

Then another idea hot me "if you can guess my name once within three tried then you I'll feed you." I whispered to him.

"I'm not hungry." He said coldly.

"Are you sure?"

"hm"

"hey there?"

"go away hm."

"why?"

"Because you're pissing me off hm."

"ok…" I walked away slowly. _"Slut."_ I heard him murmur. I twirled around.

"what did you say?"

"Nothing in particular hm"

"I KNOW what you said."

"Good you know. Are you agreeing with it hm?"

"what are you trying to imply?!"

"that you're a no good slut. That's all hm."

I looked at him. Horrified. He knew his vocab alright.

"In what way?" I tried to hold in my temper

"lets see. Running away? Then getting Kia caught and ME. Then you escape by yourself and start torturing me once you get back hm."

I suddenly got really pissed. I don't know. I guess I have mood swings. But I think I was a really good reason to get pissed at him.

"You think I want this? No I don't. it's all your damn girlfriend's fault. If she haven't gone looking for you this wouldn't have happened! You have to accept the fact that this is ALL YOUR FAULT." I screamed at him.

"Oh really?! You don't really _care _about my feelings either do you?! Running off like that." He spat back

"Oh right! You know what?! You can just take your stuff and STAY WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE. When I go up my ladder of REALITY and LEAVE ALL THIS RUBBISH BEHIND ME." I screamed louder.

"Then GO! Don't come back. Seal me in here. STOP BEING SELFISH." He tried to kick me. Only to miss me by an inch. I was hurt and taken greatly aback.

"I HATE YOU! WHY CANT YOU JUT DISAPPEAR?!" I screamed. My voice breaking as I started to cry.

"then make me." He smiled at me. I got really angry.

"fine!" I whispered. Backed away to the door. "fine. And this time don't come running back. Let me forget you then. And take your girlfriend with you." I slammed the door on him.

I opened the door to the sick bay area. Sakura was nursing the severely butt whooped Kyo. The room smelled like antiseptic. I hated it. It smelled like death. the smell that devoured me for two hours when I watched as they cut my parents up for their organs. "don't worry. You parent will be proud you made such a decision." The doctor comforted me. Right there and then I realized that at this point of time no one was there with me. At the point of time I realized I was alone in the world.

After that argument with Deidara. I concluded that there was no us.

Akatsuki. How have I forgotten the pain and torture they put me through? How I whimpered and lowered my all so modern self to abide by their lenient rules?

Unforgivable. How could I let him. For all people slip through my hand when I could kill him. He was a far ranger. Weak and puny in my eyes. I could have easily shot him down. Scar him. Toss him into boiling water and revive him before saying the simple three words they could change a person's feelings drastically. "I Love You."

Such an easy and so used phrase. That could make an ordinary girl's heart stir. Why? Because I'm weak and ordinary. Making me no more than a speck of dust in anyone's eyes. Only seen as a weapon. It was disgusting and horrific. I am almost ashamed.

Why have I not left him to die? Because I loved him. An emotion that could not possibly and most unthinkably even exists in my mind. Had so blinded me and shield me from reality. They said love was either a curse or a blessing. How could I classify this?

"please tell Kyo that I'll be going up before him." I turned and left.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I climbed up the ladder. Reflecting on what I did to him. He doesn't even know my real name. doesn't care. Of course. His Akatsuki. So unfeeling. Spiteful. There were so many other words I could drag out of my dictionary to describe the sheer disgust he brought me. Deidara. The dreaded name. Practically taboo to me now. I reached the top. That dreaded time. The time where I felt so scarred that I could not think. The only thing I felt like doing was ending it all.

I got out of my dark hole. I walked. And walked. I camouflaged with a bunch of tourist and walked with them. They were going sightseeing on a cliff. Well dying on a cliff was a rather swell idea. So a followed. I was so engulfed with my thought of suicide. I tripped almost every half an hour. Since they said it was dangerous so they shifted me to the middle.

They decided to take a break. I sat down in my corner. It was cold. I stoned and watched the memories of my family swirl around me. I walked aimlessly before I finally awoke. I jerked and tripped. Yes. Again. To prevent myself from falling, I grabbed a hold a tree branch. Literally dangling for my life.

The tour guide stared. Many started calling 911. I hung there. Sudden breeze swayed my frail body back and forth. I felt the branch starting to give way. I was going to fall to my bloody death. Alone with no one to hold my funeral. Let me rest in peace.

"whatever happened to that large tombstone I wanted?" I whispered to myself. "how all that odd ambitions I always had… _never came to pass_. How I always longed for love? _Love…_ love is an ambition. Ambitions..." i sighed to myself. "your childhood ambitions never come true. Ambitions will never come through. Love. Will never come through."

I looked back at myself. Have I pleased my parents? Hah. I let the one that indirectly caused their deaths come into their home. And watch me sleep. "Unforgivable." I would tell myself. I watched the last of my fond memories flash past me.

"_Yukio Honey." My mother purred trying to calm me down. "it's be ok when you jump. You'll feel great!" My dad tried to reach me. "ok. We'll jump on three ok?" Lil Yukio tried to get assurance. _

_One _

_Two _

_Three…_

_Jump!_

I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath and let go.

I heard the crowd gasped. I fell to a foggy bottom.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"where is Ice?" Deidara lifted his head.

"I don't know." Kyo sat on his chair. Staring at a blank spot of the wall beside Deidara. "she went up without me."

"Could you tell me her new name again hm?" Deidara tried to ask nicely. Kyo stayed silent. "hello?"

"I'm not telling you." He stood up to pass the duty to an arriving ANBU. "she doesn't need to know you anyway." He took one step. "As soon as I find out where she is I'll make sure I take her to a place far away from you. I don't think she'd refuse."

"wait hm!" Deidara tried to stop him. But before he could find an answer. The metal door slammed shut.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kyo POV

I popped my head out of the closet. What day is it today? How long have I been down there?

"Kyo??" I heard my mother sob. "I don't want to lose you too…"

I walked steadily towards her room. Slowly pushing it open. She jumped at the sudden entrance of sound in her bubble of sorrow. She slowly turned. Her eyes lit up at the sight of me. She smiled. Run up to hug me. Never in my life have I felt so joyful. The moment never lasted very long.

"she's gone." She whispered. She started crying again. I froze. "Yukio Hitomi." She began. "the last of the Hitomis' is dead. Fell to her death like her parents."

"that's not possible." I stared hard at my mother.

"it's true!" my mother cried harder. Her mascara smudged. "it's in the papers. Everywhere! English and Japanese all alike!" she threw a stack of newspaper cuttings at me. The first one read : "GIRL FALLS TO HER DEATH" another "GLIMMER OF HOPE DISAPPEARS; GIRL LETS GO."

"she fell off the same cliff as her parents." My mother sobbed "the poor soul wasn't mentally stable after her parent's death. Yet she didn't know it. I had to keep it from her. I thought all this was only psychological. I let her mother down."

"mother." I whispered. I jumped off the bed and ran towards Yukio's comfy square room. I grabbed one charms, planks of wood and nails. Got into her closet and sealed the hole up.

"it's what Yukio would have wanted."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sigh... how was it. Time to move on. But you have to keep reading! Everything ends in a happy ending here!!


	10. Bloddy Butterfly

Woop new chapter. Go me.

Ok lets start from…

--x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx- Deidara POV –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x

Thank goodness the ANBU was unskilled. I managed to bomb the whole cell up. Managed to get past the whole squad that came looking for me. I have to act fast and get back to Sakura's house.

Great. She's out. Got in without setting off any alarms. The closet, luckily, unguarded. I climbed. Slowly. Not knowing what to say when I meet her.

……

I've been climbing for a while now. There is no light. D..dont tell me she really ooff!

Hit some thing hard and solid.

"Your finally here?" A familiar voice asked me.

"What is this? I can see a bit of light but I can't touch it hm." I retorted

"I sealed you in. what's wrong?" the Kyo boy answered me.

"I want out." I banged my hand on the invisible force-field.

"there wouldn't really be a meaning even if I let you out." Kyo whispered "it's best if you just let go now. Like what I already have."

"what do you mean hm? I still have to apologies hm!" I was rather irritated.

"She's dead. You don't even have a grave to say sorry to." Kyo's voice was monotone.

"dead?" I froze. "how?!"

"she fell off a cliff." I heard Kyo get up. "if your going to try to find her body then go on. No one's stopping you." He ripped off the charm and the force-field disappeared.

Deidara scrambled out of the dark hole. He looked around the room. Maybe she left a note. Telling him she was going to hide herself for him to find her. none. Not a clue.

A FEW YEARS LATER –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yukio One-Chan!" a little kid squealed "lets play skip rope or…or five stones?"

"Don't worry. One-San will come back tomorrow to play!" Yukio smiled at the innocent child.

"Yukio One-Chan!" Another child hugged her.

"Yukio!" Kyo called. "I think your going to be late for your try outs!"

"Y…Yeah!" Yukio kissed the little kids goodbye and ran off to Kyo's car.

Ok. In case you guys are wondering why I'm alive. Well it all goes back to a long, long time ago…….

_The breathe was knocked out of me. Have I finally hit a rock? Am I bleeding? I don't really care. _

_I waited for the pain to take effect. But the suspense of zero gravity was killing me. I knew that looking at the wound would make it look more painful but no. I had to look. I hesitated. Looked at my tummy. No wound. No gash slipping with blood. No scratch. I stared up. Huge, huge butterfly wings. _

_I concentrated hard. Making the butterfly wings allow me to slowly sail downwards. I reached the bottom. I could hear the faint sounds of sirens. They were going to fiind me now. Not now. _

_I camped around the rocks. 3 straight days with no food or water. I was weak. Then a shadow appeared. _

"_Don't…Don't hurt me." I squeaked towards the shadow. _

"_Yukio?" the figure came to light. It was Kyo. His eyes shone. He hugged me. "you'll be fine. I'll take care of you. Deidara is looking for you. I'll hide you. You'll have a nice ordinary life. No martial arts no killing, stabbing no screams. Everything you always wanted. I'll give it to you. Just don't cry…" _

_I shivered. "I'll be ok…" _

"_yukio." His tone changed. "you have wings…"_

"_you don't like them?" my voice cracked. "I'm a monster now…" I started crying. _

"_no.no." He tried to console me again. "their…Their beautiful…"_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm going to make the team Kyo!" I bounced up and down in the car. "you just watch me. Doing flips and jumping here and there. And cheering and…and"

"woah. Woah. Woah." He had to strap me down with the seat belts. "we don't want you flying out of the car now don't we?"

I calmed down "yeah!" I smiled brightly at him. He smiled back. Kyo has been like a brother to me. Aunty was great too. I felt loved again.

Ah. That guy looks very familiar. Oh. My. God. It's Deidara. I grabbed Kyo. The car swerved a bit. "Yukio! It's dangerous!" Kyo tried to scold me. "Dei…..Deidara…He…Here? outside? Pavement? Walking. Running? RUNNING! I THINK I'VE BEEN SPOTTED! HIDE ME!" I started screaming in the car and desperately trying to squeeze into the mini smoke box that was fixed at the side car's door.

"Dei…Deidara? Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap." Kyo was shaking in his seat. How many times has he been beaten down by him. "SPEED KYO-KUN! SPEED!!" I was kicking the front board now. The car roared. The blond tried to ran after the car. But when he finally realized that he could not go any faster to raise suspicion. He stopped staring at the car with those puppy dog eyes he always gave me. I made sure I didn't look him in the eye or he would surely recognize me.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We are at the school now. I was trying out for the school's cheerleading team's coach.

"ok." Said a girl in a sharp shrill voice. "lets see what she got team." I smiled wramly at them. Only to get a cold icy glance by the team.

"show them what you got Yukio." Kyo stared at the girls which were practically drooling at the sight of him.

I jumped. Pumping chakara into my legs and jumped higher. Flipped and flipped again. Hit the ground, rolled and shot into the air again. I posed when I hit the ground and got back to stand up straight. The girls stared. Not at me. I turned and saw him. Deidara. Found me.

I stared at him. "Two years." His eyes softened. "I've finally found you."

"get away from me." I said to him dangerously. The girls at the back gasped.

I saw a clay bird fly past me. I back flipped towards one of the girls. Grabbed her pen and threw it towards clay bird. It stabbed the poor thing and it exploded. I turned to stare at him only to find that he was made at least 12metres towards me. He swung at me I ducked and tried to trip in. he jumpped. It was only hand to hand combat now.

"don't you even Dare!" I was cut off by him

"oh I would" he smirked.

I caught him by his wrist. Twisted it to his back. Pumped chakara into my arms and punched him. I felt him gasp. I felt the girls cringe. He smirked. Twisted his arms back and tackled me to the ground.

"Kyo!!" I struggled under him. "get off to goof! Off I tell you!" I scolded him. I swore he wined and let go of me. He helped me to my feet. I glared at him. Then at the girls. "so what is it? Am I in or what?" they stared at me. Then at him. "Um." One of them managed whispered. "if we let you come. Will you bring him too?" she pointed at Deidara.

"Pardon?" I was shocked at their statement. Deidara smirked widely. "you want me to bring him?!" I pointed at him with disgust. The girls looked hopeful. Deidara turned to me and gave me one of those sad eyes of his. I sighed. "fine…"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We piled up in the car. Kyo, Deidara and I. yeah. Why is he in the car with us?

-flashback-

-While we were walking to the car-

"you know I don't have a place to stay…" Deidara hinted. "And you have practice with the girls tomorrow…"

I turned. "then where have you been living all these years?!"

"Back home?" He shrugged. "Then where else can I go?"

"How would I know?!" I was furious. Well. Not that I hated him. Well yes I hated him for pushing me to my suicidal limit. Cant quite choose.

"I don't know the way to this place anyway…" he stretched

"then how did you find your way here?" Kyo countered.

"I tailed you." He smiled. Dumbstruck. And there I was thinking that we lost him. Oh joy.

"and if you don't let me into your house. Your car would blow up in about…" He stared at his tan line. "10 seconds."

"How can you read the time?!" I semi-screamed at him.

"The tan line helps" He walked passed both of us. We stared for a while.

I turned. "Nano… Yukio-chan… don't….." Kyo was cut off by the amount of bad aura coming from me. "get to ahead of yourself…"

-end of flashback-

I pulled a long face. Why did I have to sit next to Deidara?! Kyo's reason? "I don't know when he'll blow the car up." I tried to imitate him only to be blissfully ignored. Double joy.

"are you attached hm?" I robo-turned my head. (you know how those old robots turn their heads from side to side? Jerk by Jerk?) then it hit me.

"no I'm not attached." I replied in my sweetest tone. And I watched as his face lit up. I had just enough time to slip on the ring I bought from a near by shop a few 1453423452345 years ago. Hah. Since when were Rings useless Kyo-Kun?

"I'm married." I put a hint of excitement into my voice. Why excited? Picture this hypothesis. What would happen if I say I'm Married? Deidara choked in his saliva. The car swerved. All was silent. I could actually enjoy this.

"Prove it hm." He tried to remain calm. I stuck my hand out. Showed him my beautiful not-so-silver-on-the-inside-anymore plain ring. His face fell. Then dark aura surrounded him. "Who hm?"

"Kyo Kun." I said simply. The car swerved again. Why did I have to say his name? well yes. Kyo was generally afraid of Deidara. Always being beaten down by him. I saw his fist clench. "you cant do anything now Deidara." I leaned back into my seat. "even if you kill him now. I'm still his lawfully wedded wife." I sang.

The road back was silent. Like very.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How Could You Not Tell Me!" Deidara shouted at Kyo. Hurling him into a wall. "I've Been Searching for Her for Two Long Dreadful Years! You told me she were dead!"

"I will not let you hurt her again!" Kyo shouted back. "why cant you just disappear from her life?!"

"because!" Deidara was stunned. Why did he want her around? "because I love her."

"I'm sorry but I don't think you hurt a person you love so much that she does not even care if she jumps off a god forsaken ciff!" Kyo countered.

Deidara was silent.

"Look." Kyo started. "Yukio is changing into her Destiny. I cannot allow you to interfere was the process!"

"what do you mean changing?" Deidara spat

"She has the destiny of the Clipped Butterfly. She has to find the thing she seeks before she turns into an unstoppable monster." Kyo had panic in his voice.

"what do you mean monster?" Deidara was interested.

"she sucks blood. Every forthnight her fangs grow longer. Until it becomes so unbearable that she feeds to kill." Kyo whispered "every time it grows it hurts her. she screams for hours because of pain. I wont let you cause her anymore pain than that."

"she becomes a vampire?" Deidara chuckled "you have to me kidding me."

"you think this is funny?" Kyo retorted " she's suicidal here! She only has 3 more nights till her time is up. A day before that I'll have to kill her myself before she can turn into that monster she is destined to become."

Deidara paled.

"don't look at me like that. I'll kill her. because I have to."

A blood curdling scream was heard from the roof.

"the 2 night comes in 14 days." Kyo said slowly and walked away

Deidara hurried up the stairs. Bursts through the door.

There laid his princess. Lying stiff on the cement ground.

She jerked. Held her head and started her screaming frenzy all over again. "Yukio!" he shouted.

"Blow my brains out!" She screamed and sobbed as the same time. "it hurts!"

Deidara slowly approached him. He scooped her up and hugged her close. "it's ok." He whispered into her ear. He felt her breath on his neck. She hugged him closer. "Y…yukio-chan?" suddenly he felt something puncture his neck. He gasped. Shut his eyes and tensed. He heard her wined and tugged on his clothes. He relaxed. His eye twitching because it hurt to relax with two solid things still in stationed in his neck.

She slowly lapped happily on his blood and in time rested her weight on him. The lack of blood made him dizzy and instead of seeing one of her, he saw two. He felt her help herself to her final lick and leaned her head against his chest thus pushing him off balance and onto the ground. She stared at him straight in his eyes. Her eyes were not green anymore. It was blue. It was emotionless and sleepy looking. It was a faint blue that slowly melted away leaving her green eyes.

"Deidara-kun?" she managed to whisper "Have you been drinking?"

He gave her a glare to tell her that whatever she just said was stupid only to remember that she wouldn't really notice.

"No?" He squinted. It was hard trying to keep himself awake.

"I don't know… you blood taste good…" with that she collapsed and started to sleep.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he saw her wings form on her back. "A true piece of art that is meant to last forever hm."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok. so this is not the end of the story. i take at LEAST three days to upload another chapter so please bare with me. gimme support too!!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I can draw now. Like manga that kind of drawing. I could try to sketch out Yukio. If any of you guys want that is.

R&R pls!


End file.
